The Learning Curve
by tonyamic10
Summary: Bella had proven to be a self-centered, spoiled teenage brat. Her mother couldn't take anymore, so she shipped her to Charlie to see if he could get her under control. Surprising things happened to Bella in Forks. Full summary inside. [AU short story, Jacob/Bella]
1. Chapter 1

_**~A/N I know, I'm not supposed to be doing this, however, let me explain. Tricky Raven had one final challenge and it's a romance and erotica ficathon. Erotica truly isn't my forte, so I was going to sit this one out and just admire the work of others. Various prompts were proposed for the taking. Wouldn't you know it, a certain picture caught my eye. It's a man on the couch with a woman in his lap. Hopefully, I'll have a banner soon to depict it more vividly but trust me, it was good. Imaginaryheartx proposed it with a couple of requests, Jacob/Bella and a college setting. My heart went all a flutter. I have a weakness for teacher Jake/student Bella. There are several of these but I'm not sure if one is complete so what the heck, I'm writing one the way I want it to go. It's a short tale, but more than a one shot so I decided to make it a short story.**_

 _ **Many canon conditions still exist but with several differences. This is my first attempt at writing a somewhat OOC Bella. She appears quite different from SM's Bella, but in my mind, under the surface, she's still very much the Bella, I'm used to working with.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Summary:** Bella had proven to be a self-centered, spoiled teenage brat. Her mother couldn't take anymore, so she shipped her to Charlie to see if he could get her under control. Surprising things happened to Bella in Forks. She developed a soft spot for her dad so when he asked a favor of her, she conceded. She ended up smack dab in the middle of the most boring class of her existence. She never could concentrate or get it right. Her teacher was too damn distracting and Bella sought to gain control of her situation. Let the lessons begin, because for once, she had all the wrong answers.

 **The Learning Curve**

 _Part 1_

Bella slammed her book shut with the disappointing graded paper inside. Several pairs of eyes zeroed in on her disturbance. One set was his as usual. Why was he always singling her out? She leaned back, crossed her legs under the desk despite her skirt being too short. She folded her arms across her breasts and officially checked out the remainder of the class period. It made no difference whether she listened or not, the class was boring as hell and she wasn't catching on. Her professor sucked, obviously. She had A's in all her other courses without even trying.

Angela asked what was wrong on the way out. He was nearby so Bella was brutally honest when they passed his desk. "Same. I still hate this class."

She thought she could covertly glance over her shoulder and see his reaction but his dark gaze raked over her. He didn't seem the least bit upset about her critique. In fact, she was the one leaving class feeling like she'd just _been told_ and he hadn't said a damn word.

"Ugh. I don't understand. C-. I worked hard on that stupid assignment."

"It's still passing."

"Maybe, but each thing he's handed back lately has been worse. I don't get it. I made an A on our first quiz."

Angela reminded her that first quiz was pretty easy rote learning and now they were into a lot of critical thinking areas.

"Exactly. Answers are subjective and he hates me for some reason, so no matter how I answer, he finds ways to say I'm wrong. Jesus, it's Native American studies. We all know what happened. They were here first, settlers muscled their way in and stole it all away. This isn't Shakespeare, up for other interpretations."

"I don't know, Bella. He makes you think. I really like him and it doesn't hurt that he's super hot."

Hot? Was Angela high? Bella easily pictured him in her mind. He was uniquely different than all the other teachers at PC but not hot. For one thing, he was too old and she wasn't into that nor was she into tall, brawny, dark and mysterious types either. She preferred her men a little easier to handle. Bella liked to be in control. She went against the grain and after a year of push/shove with her father, this was the last thing she needed.

Angela was a plethora of information, but Bella knew a bunch of this shit already because of Charlie. Her cousin worked in the registrars office so she reminded Bella how this was Mr. Black's first year teaching a college class. He'd spent one year dividing his time between two reservation schools after earning a master's at U-Dub and had also served as a TA for the very respected, very ancient Professor Littlesea. He was related to the Blacks somehow and suggested Jacob Black be his predecessor when he retired last summer. She couldn't believe the powers-that-be at the college actually went for it. It was an obvious case of nepotism. He had no business being an instructor at the college level. He was too young even though she'd just said he was too old in her mind and he was far too distracting with those looks which weren't hot, he was just a damn distraction. Fuck. Bella didn't even need this course. She could have chosen from an array of electives. Her daddy issues got the best of her and when her father suggested it this semester as a favor to him, she gave in too easily.

Ang told her to stop stressing and that she'd help if she could. Apparently, she had a solid B+ average. Bella needed to get out of there. It was her last class of the day and she was happy to have a weekend to regroup. She thought about her ups and downs since moving back to Forks as she drove the monotonous journey from PA which she made three days a week. Bella had planned all her years in high school to go to USC right after graduation. It sucked her dream had taken a u-turn when her mother found a new husband that happened to be all about respect and discipline. Phil and Bella clashed from the start. She and Renee had never operated with so much order. They were more like friends than mother and daughter. She even called her by her first name. She tried that with her father but he took an instant disliking to it and always corrected her. Dad it was.

Charlie wasn't so bad. She acted out quite a bit after being shipped off to live with him, but they had settled into a routine and she honestly sought his approval now even though he was the one to put his foot down and refuse to let her go off to school just yet. He wanted her to prove herself one more year. She wasn't sure what that even meant at first. Bella got excellent grades. She participated in extra-curricular activities, and she even kept a part-time job. However, her father quickly realized, she had issues with males and often made errors in judgment. Not only that, he was constantly on her about her irreverent attitude and disrespect for authority figures.

They struck a deal. Charlie would happily foot the bill to a big out-of-state school on one condition. He'd invested wisely all those years living as a single man with simple tastes, but... there was apparently a big but. Bella had to show growth and maturity this first year out of high school. No more getting caught underage drinking, sneaking off with boys and various other degrees of bad behavior like they'd been through her senior year of high school. He wasn't about to shell out all his savings to have her party non-stop and get into even more trouble when she was completely out from under any adult supervision. That's how an above average intelligent girl ended up at a tiny community college in Port Angeles. She was determined to prove her father wrong, but at the same time, she wanted to make him proud.

She knew he never asked for straight A's, just for hard work and determination. She had no idea why making lower grades in this elective infuriated her so much, but she needed to find a way to dig out of this hole.

* * *

Bella looked in her rearview mirror. He wasn't following today. Good, maybe the restraining order was finally getting the point across. The absolute worst mistake she made the year before was getting involved with that weirdo, Edward Cullen. It was probably the number one reason her father was ridiculously over-protective. He seemed perfect at first, but that illusion had ended after the first six weeks or so. Bella was no stranger to boyfriends, but Edward was different. She thought a gorgeous, rich, eccentric boyfriend was going to be exactly what she needed to make Washington livable, but instead, he turned into a possessive, domineering dud rather quickly. Jeez, even kissing him was a chore. She thought they'd have wild, romantic escapades but it was more like a lesson in frigidity. He had to be impotent. That was her conclusion and it was rather insensitive to breakup with someone that apparently had medical issues, but she was young and vibrant and not about to waste her time on that. He didn't take the shove off in stride. She couldn't go a step without Edward appearing out of nowhere. Neither Bella or Charlie could figure out how, but there was evidence he'd been in her room without permission which turned the creepometer to high. Eventually, they had no choice but to evoke Charlie's power. Edward was not allowed in 500 feet of her, but he pushed the order at times, so Bella was always on high alert when she was alone.

She drove into the driveway, immediately noticing Billy's truck. Of course, he was there for her home cooking and some type of sporting event on the flat screen. She didn't mind him too much, but Bella hardly spent times with the grown-ups. That would be lame. She had something thawing since the night before so dinner would be a quick and painless. She whisked past them and got started on a meal of meat and potatoes. She made herself a salad which she planned to carry to her room as soon as dropping off the men's plates in the living room.

Her father fussed at her. "Bells, you don't have to wait on us. You should have hollered it was ready. You do enough just by cooking all these delicious meals. Let me guess, you have big plans tonight since it's Friday?"

"No, not unless you count writing boring papers and studying, big plans. I might take a break and make a pan of brownies later if you're still here Mr. Black. Enjoy your game."

"Wait a second, thanks for dinner Bella and call me Billy. I keep telling you that. Charlie tells me, you're really doing great at Peninsula. I heard last semester you made a 4.0. This old man brags on you 24/7."

Bella shook her head at her father as to say, _please stop._ It was beyond embarrassing.

Billy continued. "Don't leave me in suspense. Is my son's class meeting your expectations?"

How could she answer that? Bella shrugged and decided to be truthful. "I really had no expectations for that class but he's proving to be quite the prick, no offense, but I need to go upstairs and start writing my Friday night away because nothing's ever good enough for the other Mr. Black."

Charlie sat his plate on the coffee table, jumped up and followed her to the stairs. "Bells..." he said under his breath. "You were out of line? Billy's proud of his son much like I'm proud of you. That was uncalled for. Apologize."

She didn't know why they were whispering. The room wasn't that big, surely Billy heard unless he was partially deaf. "I was just being honest. You told me months ago you wouldn't stand for lies. It's not Billy's fault his son is such a hardass at school. I said, 'no offense.'"

Charlie turned back to his friend. "I apologize, Bells is over-tired. She gets this way when she's stressed. I'm sure Jake is a fine instructor."

Billy was amused, "No problem, Chief. Bella calls it like she sees it. Her opinions won't go beyond these four walls. I'm sure my son will continue to challenge his students, he didn't start his career as a quest for popularity. Get to studying, young lady and don't worry about the brownies unless you really have a hankering for them later. I hear chocolate is brain food."

* * *

Bella worked on her paper but she also got curious on the Internet. The Quileutes had a website. She knew from Charlie, Billy was their chief, so maybe she could find something out about Jacob that might benefit her. She'd never come out and said that their fathers were best friends. In fact, she'd never made one personal comment to him in class. He had to have made the connection by her name. She hadn't seen him any of the occasions she'd been out to the reservation with her father or her friends. Although, Charlie pointed out Jacob was kind to her when she visited a few times as a young child. She barely had any memory of those visits which stopped when she was around six or seven.

Finally, with their painfully slow wi-fi connection some pictures loaded. Bella recognized Billy front and center with a large group of people. The older crowd of men and women were seated in a row while a hulking group of younger men were standing behind them. Freakish size ran rampant on the res apparently. Jacob was behind his father. There was one young woman in the picture next to him. She was exotic. Bella tried to study the photograph closer to see how much they were touching. That just might be his girlfriend, he probably went for those lean, mean athletic types. He sure looked different in casual clothes, younger but not any less menacing. The picture didn't give a description so it did her no good. She might hint around about that woman to her father. If she was connected to Jacob, Bella might have an idea.

She went down the list, the easiest most sensible thing to try first was to ask for extra credit. If that didn't work, she could try something a tad more sinister. He did gaze her way often and longer than she felt was necessary. Maybe she should up her game, dress to kill a little more, then she could use his wandering eye against him. It would be a cinch if he had a girlfriend because then she could make a threat. She'd never taken anything so far, but Bella had flirted a bit in high school with her old assistant principal and a couple of male teachers when it was to her benefit. Men were so easy, they all had one weakness. Mr. Black might look tough but she was pretty certain, he was as easy to manipulate as any other guy she'd ever come in contact with.

* * *

She wore more makeup, better perfume, a tighter sweater and a shorter skirt with fringed boots on Monday. She was fully prepared to lean over his desk to deliver her best effort, ten page paper for his class. Her plan was full proof until the unexpected happened. Now she was late and Bella was running across partially frozen walkways with the wind beating her down just to make it to the door. He would lock out late arrivals. She'd seen him do it.

The door was closing in front of her. "No, wait, please don't. I'm here."

He shook his head. "I gave you five minutes extra, Ms. Swam. You know the rule."

Bella picked up her pace. Of course, she tripped and was falling straight into him. The whole time she was screaming out her excuse. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault. He stopped me in the lot. Please, I have my paper."

Mr. Black firmly grabbed her by the arms to stop her forward motion. She looked up and saw a terrifying expression move over him. She was doomed, he was going to automatically drop her a letter grade for being late. If he locked her out of class, he'd consider the paper late. Instead, he said and did something completely out of the ordinary. He leaned further into her until they were almost in full contact. She felt his breath in her hair and a tingle swirled all throughout her. "He followed you to campus?"

"Yes, I mean, wait. How'd you know?"

"I know your father put a restraining order on your ex, our dads are close. Go inside, I'll be right back. I have to take care of something."

Mr. Black practically took off running to the stairwell. That was crazy, almost as nuts as Edward actually breaking the order and blocking her from getting out of her car a few minutes prior. She needed to call security and her dad, but her first concern after giving that psycho a piece of her mind was getting to class on time. She'd left campus to grab something to eat after her first stretch of classes. Bella figured she had plenty of time. She did it all the time actually and was never late. Now she was wondering how often Edward followed her during her breaks.

The class sat in silence for at least twenty minutes. It was weird, but Jacob came back eventually looking slightly disheveled. Surely, he didn't encounter Edward. Bella saw him take off, no way would her professor have been able to catch up to him the way that maniac drove. Maybe he had visited security on her behalf which was totally unnecessary, but kinda nice of him, she guessed. That still didn't explain his long absence or the way he looked. Bella had texted Charlie and he was pissed as hell. He was already in route to the Cullen's place with a deputy. She had no idea what was going to happen because of it. It did seem amusing to imagine pretty boy, Edward sitting in one of her father's jail cells. That would make her week and it was only Monday.

"My sincerest apologies. I had a personal emergency."

What? Personal? What a weird thing for him to say.

He told them where to turn in their syllabus and proceeded to start lecturing, mainly highlighting items that would appear on the mid-term next class period. She promised herself she'd do better and pay more attention, but she was so damned distracted, it was ridiculous. She tried to wrap her head around the way he looked realizing Edward had attempted to accost her. How the hell did he know that anyway? He had never disappeared from their class for two minutes and today he left them hanging for twenty. It made absolutely no sense and she was stupid to get so flustered. She needed to concentrate, dammit.

"Ms. Swan, can you please stay a minute. I need to speak with you." Angela looked shocked. She smirked and Bella rolled her eyes. All the other students filed out, grumbling about how hard this approaching exam was going to be.

Bella approached his desk. "Yes."

"I know this might seem a little unorthodox, but if he bothers you again, please contact me. My office number is in the syllabus, but here." He jotted down a phone number and slid it across his desk. Holy crap, her teacher just gave her his private cell number. She wasn't mistaken. He was into her. She couldn't get cocky or let on right away she was aware.

"Yeah, well, not sure why you'd need to know, but thanks. My dad has it covered."

"I know Charlie is very protective of you, but I go way back with the Cullens or at least my family does in a round about way. I will make certain he leaves you alone."

"Yeah... about that." She was clearly being sarcastic. "Dad is on the way to their house. Hopefully, Edward will spend the night in jail. He broke the order."

"Is this the first time?"

Bella made an excuse that she had someplace to be. Mr. Black was on a fishing expedition for some reason, but she wasn't ready to be caught. She changed the subject. "Thanks for alerting campus security but I could've done that after class. I hope you like my paper. I worked really hard on this one."

"I grade on content not like, but I'll give it the same consideration I always do."

"Well, needless to say, I wasn't happy with my last grade. I think you grade quite harsh if I'm being completely honest."

This was the longest she'd ever spoken with him. He casually leaned back in his chair and braced his head on his hands. "I somewhat understand that remark because I'm certain you're capable of so much more."

He looked apprehensive after saying that and Bella prided herself as an excellent judge of character. Something was going on with her professor. She highly doubted he was normally awkward with women, but that's the only way she could describe the way he interacted with her. If he gave her one more bad grade, she was going to be sure to exploit his weakness.

* * *

Late Thursday evening, Bella logged onto her school website. There was a chance her mid-term grades were posted to her blackboard but she might have to wait for class the next day.

"That hateful bastard," Bella shut the laptop quickly. She'd made a high C on the exam part, but he gave her a 65 on her paper. The two things averaged her midterm to a 70. She was not a C student, ever. It was going to be hard to bring that up where she wanted it and forget keeping her 4.0 by the end of the semester. There were even more papers coming up the second half of the semester. She wished Mr. Black could meet her English professor who constantly complimented her writing skills. He obviously couldn't spot excellent writing if it jumped up and bit him on the ass.

Things were getting ready to change. She hatched a fool-proof plan. Bella planned her proposal carefully which might turn into a full on seduction. She'd never carried anything that far, but there was something about Jacob Black that was pointing her in that direction. He liked her, not as a student obviously since he was treating her so poorly in the grade department, but she could not dismiss the looks which were more like leers. He also put out this strange protective vibe concerning Edward. She'd never had any guy act that way on her behalf. Truth be told, she enjoyed it, but she needed to stay the course. Bella had to gain the upper hand and she knew exactly how to go about it. He'd be putty in her hand and maybe, if she got lucky, Bella might have a little fun of her own in the process.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **I appreciate any thoughts or feedback you might have. I've had some trouble lately writing my chapters and feeling motivated. New story starts are kinda my crack. I get a boost from them usually. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~A/N Blown away by the many great comments. Thanks so much. I really appreciate that. Shout out to my bestie, plainjanedee. She offered to beta this one for me in order to put a rush on things.**_

 _ **This chapter is mature in case you like to skip the good parts. I don't want to offend. If you're a longtime reader, this one might come as a surprise to you or it might be exactly what you were expecting.**_

 _ **Song pick is Demi Lovato's "Confident"**_

Part 2

Class was one long-winded lecture Bella thought would never end. She took notes and pretended to care. Mainly, she was concerned with what would happen after class when she made an unannounced appearance during Mr. Black's office hours.

Bella had an hour wait, so she hung out in the library. She put away her school material and opened a tawdry romance novel she'd been reading since the weekend. She might as well put herself in the right frame of mind for what was to come.

The receptionist out front checked the appointments. "I'm sorry. I don't see you here. Mr. Black is one of those instructors that prefers appointments."

Bella did her best to convince this paper-pusher that she did have an appointment but he must have forgotten to enter it in the system. "No, that doesn't sound like him. He's very meticulous. He's never forgotten before."

For God's sake, this woman was on her last nerve. Bella had to hold her tongue not to snap and say something that would surely block her entrance into his office. She laid on the ooey-gooey sweet talk. "Um, look I'm really sorry you can't seem to find it, Ms. Denise, but it's really urgent I speak with Mr. Black before the weekend. He knows I'm stopping by. Pretty please, make an exception to the rule. He's not going to be upset. In fact, I'm sure he'd be pretty annoyed to know I was blocked from speaking with him about this urgent matter."

"Ms. Swan, you've been a student for months. You know the professors are all accessible through our email system and of course, there's always the drop box if you want to communicate that way, but I know without a doubt, Mr. Black only sees students that have an appointment which you clearly don't. See." She held up a tablet in front of Bella's face to point that out in black and white. She never meant to make an appointment since she wanted the element of surprise in her favor. It was the end of the day on a Friday, she honestly expected the office peons to be gone by now.

Nice didn't work. Bella dropped her backpack at her feet and slammed her hands on the counter. She had no idea what she was about to say, but thankfully Jake came to the rescue.

He actually put his hand on Bella's shoulder like he was holding her back. "It's fine, Ms. Powers. I'll see Ms. Swan."

Bella gathered her things and was tempted to turn back around to show the bumbling secretary what she really thought about her, but figured she better not. Jacob was watching her closely. They walked in. He sat behind his desk and pointed for her to be seated in a chair in front. She pretended to reach to down for something in her backpack but what she actually did was pop open an extra button to her red silk blouse.

He got to the point right away. "It clearly states I prefer appointments, Ms. Swan. Was there some type of issue since I heard you insist you had an appointment?"

"Oh, yeah, well, I didn't. Jesus, that woman out there's on some serious power trip. I thought the ones in admissions were bad, but she's the worst. I needed to talk about my midterm grade."

He looked angry, or at least she thought he did. He normally had a gruff exterior, but this was a little more intense. "Maybe Ms. Powers was simply doing her job and doesn't have time for obvious liars that are sidestepping the rules."

"Puh-lease, I'm very convincing. She's just trying to impress you. That was the only obvious part. She needs to give it up, she is so not your type."

He leaned back in his chair and tried to continue with the facade that he was irritated but she saw the hint of a smirk on those lips. Bella leaned forward, might as well get straight to the point. "There has to be a mistake. I'm not a C student. I studied hard and I know for certain my writing was thorough and technically sound. You gave me a D."

"No, you earned a D, Bella. Perhaps, if you'd read my comments on previous papers and attempted to make a few changes, you would have a better grade. I told you exactly what I'm looking for from the start.

"But..." she tried to interrupt but he silenced her by lifting his hand.

"And furthermore, I agree the writing is technically sound but this isn't English. I don't only want you restating facts which is what you constantly do. I'd like a little more of your personal convictions to emerge. I'm giving you historical truths, but this course is also highly philosophical and is supposed to make you think."

Bella didn't have a response immediately. Instead, she attempted to pull out a few of her papers from another course to prove how great her grades were.

"I can't make this grade. I promised my father. There has to be something I can do to improve."

"There is, I just explained it."

"No, I mean like there has to be extra credit or something." She purposely dropped _something_ down an octave.

"I don't give extra credit which is clearly stated in the syllabus."

"Jake, come on. We're not in class. You can be honest with me."

"Um, Mr. Black," he corrected.

"No one else knows about our connection. I'm sure you can make an exception for me just like you just did about the appointment."

She was fully flirting now with her eyes and her body language. Inside, she was a nervous wreck. _Please, let it work._ Bella knew full well this could backfire if Jacob was one of those ethical types. He could report her or make her life a whole lot worse than it already was. The truth was she'd been playing games for most of her teenage years. She did the bad girl stuff because she was tired of picking up the slack for her mother, always being the responsible one. If she didn't do a complete turnaround at fifteen, she was liable to end up a total outsider with her peers. She might as well sprout wrinkles and gray hair; she was already as responsible as a forty-year old woman.

"Bella, if you think because I'm close with Charlie, that I'm going to give you grades that you haven't earned, then just as I suspected, you haven't been paying attention in my class. I think you should leave before you say or do something you deeply regret."

"No way, I'm not talking about my dad, not at all. In fact, please don't bring him up right now. You know what I mean, Jake."

"Um, no I don't and for the second time, it's Mr. Black. If you'll excuse me, I have plans since my appointment book was empty. Goodbye, Ms. Swan. Take my advice and read the notes in the margins."

"What kind of plans? Are you meeting up with your girlfriend?"

He was beyond annoyed now. He dropped his hands down on the desk so hard the whole thing vibrated. She watched his jaw tense and his eyes pinch together. "That's not your concern."

He stood up and started to walk around the desk. Bella kept sitting in her seat. He reached down and grasped her arm. His touch felt like steel heat and he wasn't even holding her that tight. Bella lifted her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. He was most definitely admiring her assets. She smirked; he cleared his throat, let go and looked towards the door.

"Please, leave."

Bella stood, finally. He walked towards the door but he made the mistake of pausing. She took advantage and reached around him to twist the lock.

He put his hand over hers, "Knock it off. You're skating on thin ice as it is. I will report you to the Dean."

She turned around so her back was pressed into the knob. He was merely inches away from her. "No you won't."

"Don't tempt me."

"I already am," she bragged.

His traitorous eyes roamed over her body once more. He put a hand on her waist and started to tug like he was going to move her out of his way.

"If you unlock that door, I swear I'll scream."

"What? Why?" he said disbelieving.

Bella reached for the top of her blouse, yanked and two buttons flew in opposite directions. Then she rumpled her hair. She kept her voice low, "No, Mr. Black. I only wanted advice on improving my grades. Please stop." His chest was heaving and his nostrils flared. She threatened a bit more. "Next time, I say it at full volume."

He backed her farther into the door to the point the knob hurt. "You wouldn't dare."

She opened her mouth to shout and he covered it with his giant hand. Bella was laughing underneath it. He assured her no one would believe her over him. She kinda liked him gagging her, but she wanted to negotiate once more, so she bit him as hard as she could actually.

"Ow," he jerked his hand back. "Why you little bi-" he stopped himself before he finished the insulting word. "You have serious issues. I heard things from Dad last year, but now I'm thinking that was the tip of the iceberg. I'll have you suspended by Monday. I can promise you that."

"No you won't, Jake. It's time to choose-you help me, I'll make it worth your while or you keep acting like a dick and I'll scream so loud, they'll hear me in the next building. You might be close to Charlie but you're right, he's over-the-top protective of his only child. He brought the law to Edward's front door just for following me; can you imagine how ape-shit he would go if a big man put his hands on his daughter without permission?"

"I didn't. You're my student, practically still a kid to me. I would never."

Bella put her palm against his chest and swore she felt his heart pounding through his clothes. "Liar. I might be several years younger than you, but I know when a man wants me and you most definitely would."

Jacob grabbed her hand to take it off of him, but Bella wouldn't let go. In fact, she pulled his hand to her hip. If he meant what he said earlier, he would've jerked his hand away immediately but she felt his fingers caress the fabric of her tight black skirt. What she wore to class today was completely ridiculous. It was so over the top for junior college, it was more suitable for woman on the prowl at a nightclub. She didn't dare wear it in front of her father or to any of her other classes. She slipped on the full ensemble during her break, skipping lunch in exchange for a full hour of primping. She wore the tight black skirt with a fitted red, silk blouse that had a long line of black pearl-like buttons. Bella had about broken the bank for the underwear she splurged on to wear underneath. She needed Mike to give her some extra shifts so she'd have gas money the rest of the month. It was all worth it though because as soon as he looked at her again, she knew she'd succeeded.

Once she was confident he wasn't going to unlock the door or take his hand off her, she flattened her hand against his stomach.

"Don't."

"Why not? We're both adults. I won't tell if you won't." She pressed her hand with more intent and moved it over his shirt. She could feel the hard plane of his abdomen even through his clothes. Bella couldn't resist even though she was the one attempting to be irresistible. She worked a couple of the buttons undone, one-handed. Her fingernail grazed his bare skin. She did her best at looking seductive when she lifted her head.

"I knew you were trouble the second you moved in with Charlie."

"Wow, been keeping tabs on me that long? I'm shocked. I thought you only recently developed the hots for me."

"Why the hell did you take my class?"

"As a favor to Charlie. He felt sorry for you and wanted you to do well your first year."

Jacob grabbed her hand again. He squeezed really tight. "For the last time, Bella. Leave!"

She swatted him and he let go. "Ouch, not so hard... at least for now. That comes later." With her voice oozing innuendo, Bella swallowed down her last bit of apprehension. She had to go big or go home. She reached for the crotch of his pants. They both released a hiss. Hot damn, she was expecting semi-aroused, but there was so much more there... more than she bargained for. "Speaking of hard, your mouth says go, but your body says fuck no, stay." She massaged over him with a few more deliberate strokes.

The rest happened in the blink of an eye. Jacob gave up, gave in. He wasn't banishing her from his office. He shoved her against the door, growled some jumbled words together and then he crashed his mouth into hers. His mouth was greedy and commanding. She never had a chance. This was her game but she immediately felt herself conceding. He attempted lifting her up but Bella couldn't. She told him her skirt was too tight. He let her slide back to the floor.

"Then take the damn thing off or I'm ripping it." Her hands were shaking as she reached for her side zipper. The fabric hit the floor in the next second and his hands were back on her, rubbing all over her bare ass. She'd picked a lacey thong with him in mind, black and red just like her outfit. "You're so fucking hot." A rush of arousal swept over her and she felt wetness seep onto her panties. She couldn't believe how sexy it was to hear her professor say fuck with regards to her.

He had no issues lifting her high to his level that time and Bella wound her legs around his hips as tight as she could get them. He continued to plunder her mouth, standing in the middle of his office. She could say without a doubt, she'd never been kissed this way. Her brain was already getting foggy. She had to stay in control and stick to her plan. She didn't intend to get swept away. Bella only wanted to have him succumb to seduction, put him at her mercy. Her body betrayed her and the throb between her legs was almost enough to have her begging for mercy. _Have mercy on me; please, get inside of me now!_

She shook off the thoughts. She could take care of herself later, which is what she preferred. Bella pulled away from his lips. He was panting against her. "What? Changed your mind? You're all talk, aren't you? If you're chickening out, say it now."

Bella ran her fingers up his neck and into his hair. She pulled him hard against her mouth again and kissed him the way he'd been kissing her. They were on the move now; he was walking back to his desk. They separated again as Jacob sat down hard in his desk chair with her in his lap.

"I'm not a chicken or a tease."

"I didn't think so."

They started wildly kissing again. With each passionate expression, she found herself sinking deeper into his lap. She was searching for friction but she needed to quit before she lost her focus again. Jacob pulled her hair so her head fell back and to the side. He placed hot, open-mouthed kisses all over her neck while his hand kneaded her ass.

She needed a distraction. "You're really hot."

"Stealing my line, huh. Not very original."

"No, I mean, like, seriously. Damn, Jake. It's like an inferno against you. Maybe you have a fever."

He threw his head back and laughed at her unofficial assessment. She wondered if that was it. He was delirious with fever and that's why he was obviously going against his standard code of conduct.

Jacob grasped her hips firmly and pushed her into his massive erection. "I feel fine. Maybe you have too many clothes on. He jerked the front of her blouse and black buttons flew every direction. Damn, that top was fifty bucks on sale. She'd lost all the pretty buttons which was one thing, but the sound of ripping fabric let her know it was a complete loss. Bella was in his lap in her fancy underwear but he had far too much on. She quickly and neatly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. She rubbed all over his muscular chest and stomach. She'd never been with any guy nearly this built. He did something similar to her with his hands. She felt like she was under an intense scrutiny. Jacob was examining every inch of her and she was lost in the depths of his gaze. He studied her with some sort of devout reverence.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She was rendered speechless because it wasn't just a lame line like she'd heard before. He said it with true sincerity. Bella was ready to abandon the plan. Who else would know since she'd never told another soul? She should just give in and truly be with him. When would she ever have such an opportunity again? It was clear by the kisses and touches he knew what to do and wouldn't disappoint her like all the others.

She leaned in again. A minute was almost too long to go without his kisses now that she'd tasted them. Bella put some heart and feeling into this next round. She relished every nip, lick and suck he reciprocated. He was back to the neck kisses again. She felt his fingers tease her bra strap. It took all her will power not to scream _take it off, take it all off!_ Jacob's mouth descended down her chest. He nibbled her skin along the edge of her of bra. She watched him dip his fingers inside and pull the silk and lace away enough to capture one taut nipple between his teeth. Firework explosions went off inside her. She rubbed her center on that bulge again. She wanted to cum so bad with him.

He stopped just as she was expecting more. His eyes appeared to be questioning her. She wasn't sure what he was thinking until he spoke. "Well, I think you're the one that said, it'd be worth my while. Carry on. Let me see what you've got."

She planned on it the whole time, but there was something different in his tone. She thought she was being given an order, _on your knees, bitch_. She brushed it off and did what was expected. Bella went under the teacher's desk, no doubt she was currently his star pupil no matter what her grade was. She held her bottom lip tight between her teeth while she got his slacks out of the way. Ready or not, her I come, she thought. Actually, the goal was to make him do so. She snickered, not because anything she was looking at was laughable, more like holy shit, she wasn't playing with the boys anymore. Bella held a full grown man in her hands. He was spectacular, completely proportional and then some.

She started with a few quick strokes using both her hands. She didn't take her eyes off him and he was watching her without a doubt. Jacob wound his fingers into her hair. She knew what he wanted and he wasn't waiting any longer. Bella brought her lips to the sensitive tip. She swirled her tongue around three revolutions which elicited a sexy groan from his lips. The first taste always grabbed the most attention. She wasted no time performing the skills she'd perfected.

Bella had a firm grasp on the base of his cock that she twisted and rubbed in rhythm with her bobbing head. His legs spread wider and he leaned further back. Judging from the noises he was making and the pulling she felt in her hair, she was most definitely making things worth his fucking while.

She varied her techniques when her mouth needed a reprieve. Mouth-fucking him tested her limits, so she utilized her hands more and never broke complete contact. Bella teased him with her tongue; she licked, sucked, fondled, and cupped his balls. She was pretty damn smug that this was the best job she'd ever done. The occasional profanity spouted out of Jake. She couldn't resist looking up often. He was so damn sexy when he was being pleasured. He was actually fucking sexy all the time and she'd lied her ass off to Angela when she said she didn't find him that hot. Jacob Black was scorching. He was sex on legs and for a split second, she felt like he was all hers.

Bella couldn't resist her own needs, he was killing her. She slipped her hand inside her panties. There was an unfulfilled ache between her thighs. He'd been so close to bringing her there when she was grinding in his lap. She wasn't sure if he noticed her attempts to give herself a little relief, but he let go of her head with one hand and moved it to her breast. He did tempting and pleasing things there while she regained her focus. She wanted him to cum just as much as he did now. He had a lot more control than anyone else she'd been with. She wasn't used to the stamina a man like him provided.

He gave off the universal signs. He was close. Bella gave up on herself and put all her concentration back on him.

"Fuck, baby. Just like that. Don't stop."

She had never swallowed, but damn she was willing to risk it and hope she didn't fuck it up if that's what he wanted. At the last possible second, he changed. He distinctly pushed her away. She lifted her head and watched in amazement as he took over. She froze. He jerked his cock in front of her face. She wasn't sure if it was by chance or deliberately on purpose. But he shot warm streams of his release directly over her tits. So fucking hot, but so messy. She was literally coated in his essence. She'd never felt more in tune with any man. Then she looked up at him again as he came off his high. She came to his office with one purpose. They both knew what it was. She was trading sexual favors for a break on his grading scale.

A few things transpired between them in the process and all of a sudden, she felt shameful. Bella had used guys before to get her way. Giving blow jobs was her favor of choice. Not because she necessarily loved it, but all guys did and even though she'd had sex several times with a few partners, she often felt such a disconnect there. Bella enjoyed sex but she never thought she got out of it what she was supposed to. Truth be told, she always felt let down afterwards, even if she managed an orgasm which she always attributed to herself, not the guy's efforts.

Bella hated weakness and vulnerability but right now she felt extremely exposed in front of Jacob... Mr. Black. He was the one with his junk hanging out, she was still in her undies, but even so she felt stripped down, almost raw and she could not fucking wait to get out of that office as soon as possible. She pushed off the floor and made it away from him with minimal contact. She scrambled across the room and dug in her backpack. She was going to slip her jeans and hoodie on. For a second, she wiped at the mess on her chest. He noticed and she looked up to see him digging in his desk. He tossed a small white towel at her. She turned her back to him and quickly cleaned up. Bella grabbed the ruined blouse off the floor and tossed it with the hand towel in his garbage can. She dressed in record time. She had zipped her bag but remembered her pencil skirt. She wadded it in a ball and stuffed it in the front pocket of her bag.

So far, he hadn't spoken a word since he'd told her not to stop. She had things on the tip of her tongue, but none of the phrases sounded right. It was best if she left. Bella had her hand on the door. He stopped her. Jacob had fixed his pants but his shirt was still open. He put his hand over hers on the doorknob.

"Wait."

She paused and turned around.

They both seemed perplexed. How had ultra-confident, sexy and erotic turned into awkward, fumbling and mortified?

She stuttered out, "What?"

"Ummm... " he exhaled heavily. "Yeah, I meant, drive safe 'kay?"

He let go and she bolted. That busybody was still at the front desk. No telling what she thought about Bella's clothing change or if she even noticed something was up or not. Bella didn't give her a second glance. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, out of the building to her car. She couldn't get away from the school fast enough. She wanted to be as far away from _him_ as possible, but one glance in her mirror revealed mascara-streaked tear stains. Why the fuck was she crying? It didn't make sense. And now she questioned if she could ever truly be far enough away from Jacob Black.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Song says, "Bitch, I run this show." Did she or did something else happen? I need to hear what you all are thinking!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Song rec is Selena Gomez's "Hands to Myself"**_

Part 3

Bella ran past her father and Billy. For fuck's sake, did he have to be there every Friday evening? She couldn't face them even though, it was virtually impossible for them to know her transgressions just by looking at her.

Charlie yelled after her, so Bella stopped at the top of the stairs. "Hold up, Bells. What happened? Is it that damn Cullen again?"

Bella stopped, turned around and crumpled down to the floor. She must look like a total drama queen. Her father climbed a few steps in her direction. She recognized concern in his expression. "Have you been crying? Goddamnit, this time he's going under the jail."

"No, Dad. Stop. It isn't Edward. I'm... " her voice trailed off. _I'm a miserable human being, a filthy whore, a user and abuser._

"You're what?"

She went with a lie instead of the harsh truth. "I'm sick. Sorry, but I really need to soak in the tub and go straight to bed. I didn't plan dinner. I hope you can manage since Billy's here."

"Of course, I managed for years. You want me to call the doctor or get you something?"

"No, I just need to rest." He told her to let him know anytime during the day or night if she got worse.

Bella disappeared in the bathroom after faking her illness with her father. However, after heaving the contents of her stomach rather violently for the past five minutes, she wasn't so sure it was a falsehood.

This was a first. Fooling around never made her puke before even when she'd been drunk. She faced the facts- Jacob was by far the best guy she'd done anything with. She'd be hard-pressed to come across anyone that was that hot and sexy. He had way more than looks going for him obviously. By the way he kissed, she was sure the whole shebang would be quite the experience. He had skills on top of looks. He was a college professor for crying out loud. He had brains as well. She imagined he was the total package after one titillating encounter.

Then why was she a damn wreck? Bella was tempted to dip her head below the water a few times and never surface. She knew the answer to her question. Before, there had been nothing wrong with having fun or working out a little sexual frustration with willing partners that always knew the score. It was normally, no-strings, just for fun. What happened in his office wasn't like that. She went with a mission in mind. She didn't want to get less than what she deserved and Bella thought she could prove her worth to Mr. Black. Only now, she felt absolutely worthless. She flaunted sex in front of him and when he resisted, she reached deep into her dirty bag of tricks.

She threatened him! Bella had no idea where that came from. She never planned that to be a part of her seduction in the beginning. That was the most despicable thing she'd ever done and she'd been pretty rotten for about four or five years.

She closed her eyes and saw the scene all those years ago. Of all the people that should never bring up a false claim of abuse, it was her. Renee didn't believe her at first. She'd never felt so isolated and afraid. Bella had her hand on the phone many times to call Charlie to see if he could help, but she didn't want to bother him. Now she knew what kind of dad he actually was. He would have flown to Phoenix and beat the fuck out of Renee's boyfriend, George, with his bare hands.

When Bella was fourteen, her mother had this gorgeous, successful new man in her life, according to her bragging. She kept saying they were going to move in with him and their life was going to be so much better. Bella never liked him. He made her feel creepy from the start. When she told her mother he looked at her funny, Renee laughed and said everyone made her feel funny because she was too damn, self-conscious and she was at the so-called 'awkward age'. Fast forward through months of the same garbage of him staring and always trying to make incidental contact with her, she was given instructions to pack. They were moving in with George.

Renee left her alone one day to get more boxes and he made his move. Bella always thought she was small and weak but when he trapped her in the corner of her room, she fought back and that's what he mother came home to. She'd forgotten her list and was back early. George had a giant scrape down his cheek, Bella had a torn shirt and Renee's boyfriend had his hand in the air ready to strike her as he shouted she was a cock-teasing little bitch.

No one else knew that story, but the three of them. Renee wouldn't take Bella to the police because she said it might get back to Charlie and she didn't need that sort of drama. At least, she was a little more careful with men from then on and thankfully, neither of them ever saw George again. Bella had felt so strongly about helping other young girls, she volunteered in several peer groups over the years to offer counseling and motivation when she could. How dare she falsely accuse Jacob for being inappropriate with her? She had sunk to an all-time low.

Even though they both gave into mutual attraction, she had time to reflect on what it all meant now. He honestly seemed decent and kind and like he normally did the right thing. He'd worried about her before and that meant he might actually care. The looks, the touches, the kisses all felt so different. Bella had always wanted to be on the receiving end of such strong emotion. Dare she say what she thought, that they actually had real potential when he first kissed her. Hope was dead before it had one second to grow, because she'd manipulated, used and threatened him and that's what Jacob Black would remember about Bella Swan. She would always be _that girl_ that blew him in his office for a better grade. That was their foundation for a relationship and the reality was breaking her heart at the moment.

She might have sat there in the cold bathwater until she developed hypothermia if it hadn't been for her father banging on the door.

"Bells, are you okay? I swear, I'm calling a doctor, or Sue, maybe. You've been in there over an hour."

She pulled the stopper and stood up. "I'm coming out right now. That's not necessary."

She hoped he'd give it up and go back downstairs to Billy. She didn't want to talk about it. When she opened her bedroom door and saw the tray, tears fell from her eyes. Charlie had left various over-the-counter meds, a box of tissues, a glass of water, a bottle of ginger ale and a sleeve of crackers. He was trying to cover all the bases, but he hadn't left anything for her broken heart. She loved him. Of course, she always loved her father, but now she knew how much. Why had she wasted years listening to her mother's lame excuses why it wasn't a good time to visit Washington? Bella should have been with him more than she was.

* * *

The weekend was mainly spent in her room feeling sorry for herself. She really had no solution about making things better. On Sunday, she had a four-hour shift in the afternoon. Charlie wanted her to call in sick, but she needed to get out of the house and think of something else, so she insisted she was better. They had a nice, real meal that evening before she headed up to her room to get a little bit of studying done. There wasn't much to do until she opened her blackboard up and found a message from Mr. Black.

He sent it late Friday night and it was titled: **Possible extra credit.** "Fuck my life!" she said out loud. He insisted he didn't give extra credit in the beginning and there it was staring her in black and white. Bella read the short note. He said he decided to offer a one-time option of earning extra credit since several students were struggling with some of the writing assignments. She sarcastically repeated "some students." He had written out eight detailed essay questions and said to pick three. He gave the guidelines how they should be answered. Double damn, this was like writing another paper. The questions were complex. He refused to make anything easy, didn't he?

She looked at the clock. 9:30. Triple damn. There was no way. Her answers were going to be shit. She was tired, confused and unmotivated. Work had been long and complicated, even though it was only a few hours. Mike was a pill as usual. He wanted her to have dinner with him afterwards, with his parents on top of that. No way was she subjecting herself to that torture. Bella painted a vivid picture of her illness and that she wasn't a 100% yet. Mike backed away with his hand over his mouth and nose and told her maybe another time.

Bella had wasted her entire weekend worrying about her behavior but this extra credit bullshit was sending a message loud and clear. He was fucking with her. Scratch all that shit about him being a victim and actually being a nice guy above all else. She wasn't so sure she was the first woman to take care of business in his office. Maybe he graded the attractive students harshly hoping they'd do just as she'd done.

Bella opened her books. If he thought he'd won, he was so wrong. She couldn't be beat at her own game.

* * *

She struggled to get through class. He acted as if nothing had happened between them and she intended to do the same. However, that was easier said than done. Bella turned in her extra credit. There were several grumbles by the students that never checked their inbox all weekend. The essay questions had to be in by the end of class to obtain the credit. She'd stayed up until 2:30 in the morning to figure them out. Now, she had to get her ass in gear and finish the next paper by Wednesday. He bragged there wasn't another paper due for over two weeks like he was being fucking generous or something. That was only because the next big assignment was a full research paper.

Angela caught her after class and asked what was wrong. "You haven't answered any of my texts in forever. Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. I've just been busy. I'm sorry." Bella had turned into a pretty crappy friend lately. How busy could she pretend to be that she couldn't even make time for a reply text? Bella and Angela chatted on a bench in front of the building. Angela said a bunch of their old classmates were talking about getting together that weekend. Bella already heard from Mike and she wasn't the least bit interested in the old gang getting back together but she told Angela a definite maybe.

"So, I feel weird asking you this, but did you cause a disturbance last week in the student center?"

"What? No!" Bella had no idea what Angela was talking about unless by disturbance, she meant did she make their teacher explode like a rocket between her tits? That she did and she loved Angela like a sister from another mister, but she wasn't about to disclose that information.

"Well, my cousin said Denise Powers, the staff's personal assistant, complained about you to a few people."

"Stupid bitch. She needs to mind her own business."

"So you were there?"

"I had a meeting with Mr. Black." Bella looked to the sky for stray lightning bolts.

"Oh, sure. I knew there must be a mistake. That story didn't sound like you. Wasn't it weird he sent that extra credit?"

"Um, depends. How do you define weird?"

"Well, he stated clearly we wouldn't have such opportunities and then it was there without any warning. Wonder why he didn't mention it in class?"

A door slammed behind them, so both girls turned in that direction. Speak of the devil. Angela had nothing to be ashamed of and she was naturally friendly. "Oh, bye Mr. Black."

He smiled. "Have a nice day, Ms. Weber."

She wanted her friend to be spared as a witness, but Bella couldn't hold her tongue. She spoke up as he tried to walk past them. "What about me, Mr. Black? Don't you want me to have a nice day, too?" Bella felt Angela's bony finger press into her leg.

He stopped and faced her. "Sure, Ms. Swan, but I assumed you and only you choose how your days go."

Angela's mouth dropped open.

Bella countered. "Exactly, you must know a little bit about me, it seems." Bella distinctly clicked her tongue on the roof her mouth. His dark eyes bore a hole through her exterior. She felt his stare ignite a familiar heat inside her. One side of his lip lifted in smirk and he quickly averted his eyes since Angela's curiosity was peaked.

Bella didn't smile at all. She tilted her head and brazenly stared at his crotch to remind him where she'd been recently. He pivoted on his feet and left seconds later. She should be on her way too. Just as she stood, Angela grasped her wrist.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Bella. I've been your most loyal friend since you moved here. Remember how Lauren tried to blacklist you from the start? I stood up for you and brought you into our group. Something's up."

Bella denied it again. She felt bad to lie to Angela but she was too close to that cousin that worked for the college. She couldn't risk her making a mistake and letting something slip. If Bella was already the topic of a discussion as a trouble maker, it wouldn't take much more for gossip to really get out of hand. She didn't want that kind of attention and it wouldn't be fair if anything ever came out about Jacob. He appeared to love his job and she'd done enough. She would never want him to get fired. He was making her mad as hell currently, but she still felt the need to protect him.

* * *

A new day, a different attitude, Bella stormed into the office section of the student center again on Friday after class.

Denise was on her heels. "Ms. Swan, not you again. You don't have an appointment and Mr. Black is in with another student. Don't you dare open that door."

The receptionist acted like she was going to guide Bella out of the area for a second. She jerked away quickly because if that gossiping bitch had the nerve to touch her, she was going to get slapped.

Bella moved to a chair and plopped down. "I'll wait my turn then."

"You don't have a turn. I can pull up next week's schedule and you can pick a time. How about Tuesday?"

"No, I don't come to campus on Tuesdays or Thursdays."

"Then next Friday is his first available." Bella found that hard to believe. She didn't trust this woman as far as she could throw her.

"I'll wait, I said. What I need to say won't take long." Denise went back to her desk and huffed out a frustrated noise. Bella only had to wait five minutes before a guy that sat on the front row of her class exited the office. Bella saw Jacob standing in the doorframe. He practically took up the whole space. He shook his head disbelieving. He leaned out and saw Ms. Powers.

"I told her, Mr. Black."

"It's fine. I have a few free minutes."

Bella followed him back into the office. She had other things on her mind this time. He had a seat but she preferred to remain standing.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?"

"Lower your voice, please."

"I mean it, Jake. You're playing games."

"I'm playing games? That's rich coming from you. What seems to be the problem?"

She dug through her bag and started spreading the papers onto his desk. He'd returned them right before class let out. Bella was finally looking towards blowing off some steam over the weekend. She was going to go party with her old friends. Currently, he was ruining her good mood.

"I wrote out those essay questions just as you instructed and you gave me a whopping three points, one for each. I'd rather take zero, that's an insult to my intelligence. I worked for hours on them. Then this paper came back with another C. I held up my end of the bargain, when are you going to do the same?"

"Bargain? We had no such thing."

She leaned over his desk, this time nothing alluring was staring him in the face. She'd purposely been coming to campus looking like shit. Her clothes looked like she'd slept in them for days, she was without makeup and her hair was a tangled and uncombed pile on top of her head.

"I gave you... you know... made it worth your while so you'd stop being such a picky, over-critical prick and this is the thanks I get. You're a jerk!"

He leaned back in his big office chair; the very one she'd gotten so comfortable in and under. Fucking smug bastard was playing with her. "Ooohh," he dragged out. "You're talking about the blow job."

She mouthed _fucking really_ under her breath, "Um, yeah, that was me, in case you got confused the past week. I saw Alfonso just leave and he was bragging about his first A today, so perhaps you have me mixed up with him, but I'm quite sure mine deserved an A as well."

His lips spread wide in a full grin. "No, Alfonso has been hitting the books, never his knees for me, I assure you. So, let me get this straight, I should erase the three extra points and input a zero. I don't normally change my grades, but for you, I'm willing to make an exception. Seems I've done that a few times recently."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whined.

"Bella, I'm not giving you bad grades for kicks. Why won't you listen to me? You haven't listened one day since you've been in my class."

"You're really boring. I can't help it."

He shook his head at her.

"Has anyone ever told you no in your entire life?"

"Yes, plenty of times. I'm not sure when, but sure we all get told 'no.' Of course, Dad says it a lot actually. I'm supposed to be a USC right now and he refused until I came to this measly college for a year."

"I know we're small, but it's a good school."

Bella shrugged. They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to accept this grade. I deserve a fucking A for what I did to you whether it has anything to do with Native studies or not. You're Native American and I paid homage to you, so cut me a break. I thought you liked me."

"I do like you, but I never said I was changing any grades for you. You made your own assumptions."

"Fuck you. That's not what happened and you know it."

"Yes, well maybe the two of us remember the occasion differently. Although, I'm not proud of my actions, I have to admit, you were pretty spectacular. But don't fool yourself it was some life-changing event. I've had better." He winked at her, then he got very serious again. "The grades stand and I suggest you forget it ever happened. That's what I'm doing."

She felt like her blood was boiling over. Bella was consumed with rage and anger. She needed to get out of there before he saw her cry. That always happened when she got really mad. He was a miserable shit to say that to her. Sure, she'd been a tramp and had regretted her actions everyday, but he liked it. He wanted her. Even now, something strange was transpiring between them.

He stood up. "You should go now that you know where I stand."

Bella stepped forward. They were getting awfully close again.

"You're an awful liar."

"I've never lied to you, Bella."

"Guess again. I know you've done nothing but think about me since last week. How many times have you jerked off imagining your cock in my mouth?"

Jacob expressed that angry look only briefly before she saw burning lust in his eyes once more. She wasn't going to touch him this time no matter how much she wanted to.

"Please, leave. I don't need this type of trouble and Denise already asked me if you changed clothes last week."

"Yeah, well, fuck her." Bella shouted in direction of the door. "You don't want trouble? You haven't seen trouble yet. I have a good mind to take my ass straight to the Dean myself. I'm sure there's a policy somewhere: thou shall not let your students blow you during office hours."

"You won't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Nope, I already know you won't say a word. You're a pretty terrible liar yourself. Now, get out of my office and don't come back without an appointment."

"This isn't over."

"Whatever you say, Bells." She was stunned at his cavalier attitude for a second. Did he just use her father's nickname? She opened the door but turned around one more time just in case he was thinking about pulling her back in and kissing her senseless. God, she missed that part. "Oh yeah, Ms. Swan, one more thing."

"What?"

"Have a nice day."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **More to come, surprises ahead, beefed up sexual tension and romantic rivals to name a few.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, if you follow some of the other stories, I promise they haven't been abandoned. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Bella almost changed her mind about going out with Angela, but she wasn't going to allow Jacob to have that type of control over her. He'd been a first class asshole but she kept reminding herself she was in no way innocent. If she stayed home, she'd lie around miserable or eat too much junk food.

She forgot to ask what kind of party they were going to. Bella dressed to impress and Angela essentially popped her balloon when she showed up as her ride.

"You might want to swap that skirt for jeans and those heels for boots. We're going to a beach party. Grab your hoodie, too, you're always freezing. But that top is on point, you should keep that on."

Bella turned around and trudged up the stairs. Her father was gone so she didn't have to cover up her revealing, black crop top. She kicked her heels into her closet, snatched her skirt off her body and squeezed into some skinny jeans. She also tossed "Roxanne" into her underwear drawer. She wouldn't need her fake ID at the beach. This lame party had Mike's name written all over it. He probably packed his mom's old suburban full of camp chairs, cheap beer and generic potato chips. No doubt, he promised them it would be a great time out in the fresh air, away from the stuffy crowds.

So much for showing off her midriff, she was bundle in a fleece-lined hoodie now. Angela confirmed Mike did most of the party planning. Bella complained it was still too chilly at night for outdoor gatherings. The last remnants of snow had just melted away a few days ago.

"Well, I think a couple of the guys were embarrassed last time we went to a club." Bella laughed because the bouncers didn't fall for Mike and Eric's ID's but the gals all floated past security and had their fair share of free drinks all evening.

Bella spent several more miles feeling particularly sorry for herself and her current predicament. She was hopelessly caught up in this fantasy that she could turn things around with Jake. After their latest confrontation, it was so obvious what he thought of her and it wasn't good. She finally took a second to notice, normally chatty Angela was driving them towards the reservation in total silence.

"Hey, Ang. What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "It's nothing. I've just been a little down since the break."

"Spring Break?"

"No, Christmas."

"What? That was months ago." Jeez, Bella was a shitty friend. How'd she miss this? "Turn around."

Angela looked confused.

"I mean it, let's go somewhere else, just the two of us. It's obvious we need to have a heart to heart. I'm so sorry, I've been ignoring our friendship."

"If you don't mind, I'm kind of looking forward to this and I actually had a little favor to ask."

"What?

"Would you be the DD tonight instead of me?"

Seriously, Angela normally nursed a fruity girl drink for a solid two hours and still never finished it. If she had plans to drink tonight, that was not the norm at all. "Sure, my stomach's been feeling a little funny since this afternoon, anyway." _Since Mr. Black gave me laughable marks despite how I made him blow his load._

Bella tried to pick her friend's brain a little more, but she insisted there was no huge story behind her strange request about letting loose and having some fun this evening. She insisted she was over whatever had plagued her for damn near three months.

"I'm kinda sick of always being the good one, of living up to all these expectations. I love my parents and they love serving God and this community but it's a lot of pressure."

"Of course, I understand. You handle things better than most preachers' kids. If I was in your shoes, I'd already be attached to a stripper pole by now." Bella briefly considered that as a possibility for herself just for the damn hell of it.

Mike's get-together had its good and bad points. It was a good distraction. Angela stayed true to her word and promptly started drinking upon arrival. Bella kept a close eye on her but none of this bunch would mistreat her. It was a good thing they weren't at a club after all. She advised her to take it easy after the first one. She didn't want to go overboard and make herself sick. It was highly unlikely any of these wimps could carry her if she passed out either.

* * *

Lauren and Jessica showed up late. Bella thought that was the perfect time to step away from the crowd and stretch her legs. She walked a little to the north, close to the water, but not too close. She was already freezing and didn't want wet shoes. Even though Mike was a twit, she'd wanted some positive reinforcement earlier so she'd removed her hoodie to show off a bit. It worked; he couldn't keep his hands off her and his compliments never ceased. Now, Bella deeply regretted not grabbing her hoodie for the nighttime stroll. She was about to turn back, when a deep brusque voice cut through the darkness.

"Well, what do we have here? A little lost lamb away from the fold. Don't you know this region is notorious for dangerous creatures?" The voice became clearer and closer as a tall man stepped out of the shadows. Bella instinctively reached for her pockets but she'd gone out empty handed tonight. Her father would be so disappointed to know her pepper spray was in her car's console and not with her at all times.

When the moonlight shone directly in the lurker's face, she relaxed a bit. Bella didn't know the guy, per se, but she'd seen him once when she stalked the reservation's official page. He'd been in the picture with Jake. He couldn't be too sinister or Billy wouldn't pose for pictures with him, and also he was hella fine. Certainly a hunk like that wasn't a threat.

Or was he?

He circled around her like he was sizing up his prey. Bella should be calming down by now since she recognized him, but her heart was still thrumming in her ears.

"Um, my dad's police chief of Forks." It was all she could think of to say.

He laughed and told her he knew.

"Wait, what? You know me?"

"I know _of_ you; we all do. You're kinda famous on the res, Isabella."

"Huh? And just Bella is fine. How am I famous?"

"Never mind. But I will tell you, it's not in a good way. I'm Paul, by the way."

She reached out her hand thinking she'd shake his hand, but he draped his arm over her instead.

"You're cold. I swear I could see you shivering from a mile away."

"I need to go back to my friends and get my hoodie. I forgot it. Nice meeting you, I guess."

She tried to maneuver away from him but he didn't let go. Paul told her she needed to come to the private area of the beach, off limits to tourists and townies. He said only the locals knew how to throw proper beach parties. He also mentioned he'd get her warmed back up. Bella meant to say no, but she ended up walking with him anyway. It all sounded so mysterious and she was curious. She needed a distraction like this. For the past few minutes, she'd barely thought of Jake.

Paul asked questions along the way, like who was she with and why was she trying to get away from her friends. Bella was not giving up much info, she was still trying to figure out if she should really even be hanging out with this guy.

They finally reached the spot Paul claimed his private party was. A small fire was burning in an area surrounded by rocks where several logs and pieces of driftwood that resembled seating went in a half circle around the fire pit. There was room for lots of people, but the funny thing was that no one else was there, which made it extremely private. It was just Bella and her new acquaintance, Paul. His "party" was lamer than her old high school friends. No wonder he was skulking the beaches for women. He needed some company and dammit, Bella was ready to move on and away from her current dilemma. Perhaps, they both might find exactly what they wanted for the time being.

He walked over to one of the logs and grabbed a stray blanket. "Here, I thought one of my friend's chicks left this. You can warm up. He motioned for her to sit with him next to the fire. He was wearing shorts and a thin t-shirt and didn't seem phased by the cold air like she was.

"So, Bella. Charlie know what you're up to, roaming around all alone?"

"Um, I'm nineteen and he knows that I'm out with friends. He doesn't need to know more than that. He trusts me."

Paul threw his head back and laughed at her reply. "I highly doubt that and if he does, he's a fool. You're a reckless one and crave danger. I know things."

Things. She wondered what things he meant. "I highly doubt you know shit about me other than I'm Charlie's daughter, which is all anyone around here knows."

"I know you were Cullen's girlfriend."

Ugh, really? That was what he knew? Why was that such a huge deal to so many people?

"Next, that was so last year."

"And yet, he can't quit you." Bella guessed Paul heard about the restraining order, much like half the county. She wished more than one problem of hers would simply disappear.

"Obviously, you've been watching too much _Brokeback_ because I quit him a long time ago. I highly doubt that's what his problem is. Edward is annoying, not dangerous. You clearly have your story mixed up."

Paul looked unconvinced, but before he could talk about it further, she changed the subject, hoping to impress him just a little. "I doubt you know I'm in college studying criminal justice. My dad might be chief of police in the tiny village of Forks, but I plan to be a detective in a big city one day. I know a thing or two about taking care of myself. I can already outshoot my father at the range so in your face. I'm not a weak little woman that needs a man to take care of her all the time."

"Oh, so you're packing heat as we speak?"

"Well, no, of course, not. I only shoot at the range."

Paul wrapped her up in a bear-hug. "What if I was dangerous? How would you get free?"

Now Bella was laughing, because she had no idea. Paul was strong and big and he was so damn sexy, she wasn't sure she even wanted to attempt getting free. Bella pinched him instead of giving it her all. "You're aggravating and... "

"And what?"

"The rest I haven't decided, but I'm willing to find out, if you want to show me there's more to you."

Paul released her briefly, but this time reached his hand inside her blanket to snake his arm around her waist. His hot hand on her back did more warming up than a thin wool blanket and a campfire had done in fifteen minutes.

"Much more and the night is young, Cadet Swan."

"I'm not a cadet yet." The mention of her dream career jogged her memory and she remembered her current responsibility. She was supposed to be watching over Angela and had been gone over thirty minutes now. Crap, she was a terrible friend.

Bella told him she really needed to get back to her friend. He grumbled a little when she pulled away and stood up. She told him if he wanted to hear more about what no one else knew about her, then to give her a call.

She started to give him her number when they were rudely interrupted.

"Why are you still hanging around, Lahote? I thought you had fun waiting for you at the bar."

Bella about jumped out of her boots with Jacob coming out of thin air, barking his comments.

Paul grabbed both her shoulders. "Easy, Cadet, I'm sure you know Jake."

Bella had no choice but to face him. Yes, she knew far more than she was willing to share with Paul.

"Bella's in my class. She needs to go back to her crowd and you need to leave. I want to be alone."

What a weird thing for him to say. Bella was even more confused with every encounter she had with Jacob.

"Oh, that's cool, I guess. I still have a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that our chief-in-training also molds and shapes young minds by day. Hope this guy acts professional and didn't make you teacher's pet and all cuz of Charlie."

"Bella is not my... "

"Pet!" she finished his thought with a little too much assertion.

"Oh sure, my bad, Jake's perfect. I forgot that part, too. Well, fine, I'm going to walk Bella back. A gentleman wouldn't leave her all alone to find her way back in the dark."

Bella and Paul took about three steps before Jake flat out told him no.

She snapped, "What's your deal?"

"I don't have a deal. Paul has plans, he needs to go."

Bella was looking forward to the cocky reply her new friend was about to fire back at Jake. She knew from the start he was a little rough around the edges, no doubt a bad boy which made him all the more appealing. Apparently, she didn't know jackshit.

"Sure, Jake. Hopefully, I'll see you around again, Cadet. Maybe we can go to the range together and you can school me."

Paul trotted off in the opposite direction. What a disappointment. He didn't even manage a "fuck off." Jacob clearly deserved that because he just proved to her he was an asshole even to his friends.

Bella didn't miss a beat. She started walking back in the direction she'd come from. The fact that heavy footsteps were following distracted her more than she cared to admit. After a few hundred feet, she'd had enough.

"Stop following me!"

"I'm only making sure you get back safely. It's the least I can do since you think it's perfectly fine to wander around in the dark."

"I don't need you." That lie tasted bad on her tongue. She felt nothing but need when she was near this man.

"How are you getting home? You don't plan to get in the car with one of those drunks, do you?"

"Give me some credit. I'm driving Angela's car. I haven't had so much as a sip. Were you spying on me and my friends?"

"No, not hardly."

"Just me and Paul?"

"Stay away from him, Bella. He's my friend but he's not boyfriend material."

She did her best wicked laugh. "Who said I was looking for a boyfriend?"

Bella could tell by the look on his face, he didn't like her answer.

"Paul has a different woman practically every night. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt is all."

"I wouldn't be hurt. I think I might be exactly the opposite."

"Bella?" her name sounded like a question but she had no idea what he was asking.

"Let me guess, my behavior last week came off virtuous and sweet and that's why you think I wouldn't hook up with a sexy piece of meat like Paul? Please, Jake. You've got one hell of a nerve. I'm done. We're done. Don't take another step behind me. Go off to your dying campfire and enjoy your alone time."

* * *

She practically ran the little bit of the way back. The music was still going and the rowdiness had picked up so there were more drunks than not, apparently. Bella found Angela dancing provocatively in front of three guys so she grabbed her and pulled her off to the side.

"Ang, it's time to go." Bella really needed to get out of there as well.

Angela put up a little bit of a fight. She called Bella various party-pooper names. It was a definite role reversal for the night. She hoped Charlie was in bed by the time they got home. She wanted to spare her friend the embarrassment she'd likely feel the next morning. Bella braced Angela into her side and took slow steps through the sand. They both tripped and fell a few times until the final time Angela refused to get up. Bella was going to have a hard time dragging her to the car. It was practically uphill all the way. Part of this was her own damn fault. She'd left Angela alone when she should have been policing her intake of alcohol a little more closely.

"Come on, Ang. I can't carry your dead weight. You've got to help me."

Angela rolled a little back and forth in the sand. "I can't. Make it stop. The whole world is spinning."

"Jesus, you can't be serious." Bella was contemplating going back and asking one of the guys for help, but all of them were pretty drunk.

She should have put her foot down and taken Angela out for Italian food and a movie. This night was a disaster from the start.

He didn't say anything. He came out of nowhere once again. Jacob bent down and scooped up Angela.

Bella was relieved he hadn't listened to her. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but then Angela briefly had some coherence.

"Hey, Bella. You're not going to believe this but I'm dreaming about Professor Black and he's even dreamier than in person. I feel like a perv. Get it, dreamy and I'm dreaming." She started giggling like an idiot. Bella didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, close your eyes. The dream will fade away."

He mouthed, "Where should I put her?"

"Front, so I can keep an eye on her."

Bella reclined Angela's passenger seat as far back as she could get it and buckled her in as soon as Jacob got her situated. She mumbled something about Lauren being a bitch which Bella always agreed with, but nothing else made sense. She didn't stop there. Angela blurted out she'd been a bad girl.

"Ang, it's fine. You're still good. It was too many beers is all."

Bella was trying to get her to lie back down but Angela grabbed her top and pulled her face to hers. With her boozy breath, she practically cried to Bella. "I gave him my virginity and he dumped me. I've never been so ashamed. That's what happened at Christmas. He was so cute, dimples and tanned skin and he smelled like pizza. You know I love pizza!" She shouted the last part and then fell back to the seat and shut her eyes.

Bella stepped back completely stunned. Angela gave it up for some jerk? That was news to her. Jacob looked embarrassed that he was witness to the confession. He scooted Bella out of the way and shut the door for them. The wind picked up and she realized she'd forgotten her hoodie but she wasn't about to leave Angela and go looking for it.

"She's really drunk, please ignore her."

"Pizza?"

"Yeah, that was weird. Please don't say anything. She'd be mortified."

He assured her, there was nothing to tell. As much as she didn't want to say it, she told him thanks for the assist. He said he was happy to help and told her to drive safe. That seemed to be his pattern, that and have a nice day.

* * *

She slammed the door and turned up the radio to drown out Angela's misery noises. A few times she attempted to lift her head but Bella warned her.

"Stay still and keep your eyes closed. I doubt you want to puke in your car, but if you think you might, scream and I'll pull over."

Bella hadn't driven very many miles when bright headlights reflected in the rearview mirror. It couldn't be. No way would he realize who she was in Angela's car, but the second Angela screamed, "I'm going to throw up," Bella had no choice but to stop.

Angela hung her head out the door and barfed until she couldn't possibly barf anymore. Of course, the car stopped and it most definitely was Edward.

"Edward, it has been a really fucking bad night. Get back in your car and leave me the hell alone." Bella held up her phone. "I have Dad on speed dial."

"Where have you been, dressed like that?"

"None of your goddamn business." Bella saw Angela was passed out again so she shut her door and proceeded to head back to the driver's side of the car. "This is getting obscene. Stop following me. The next time, your fancy lawyer won't be able to manipulate the judge. Charlie will have you arrested and it will stick."

"Bella, I gave you time to grow and experience your wild days of youth. Enough is enough. It's time you hear the real truth."

"That you're a lunatic? I already know."

"No! You need to stop answering me with snide comments and really listen. Alice sees things. I know you and I are meant for greater things in our future. I would like for you to attend a meeting with my family tomorrow and we'll finally explain it all."

"Hell no! You're all a bunch of strange motherfuckers." Bella just told Paul that Edward wasn't dangerous, but this crazy act was starting to finally scare her more than annoy her. The quicker she got away from him, the better.

She reached for the door and he slammed it in front of her. He had always been hands off to the point it was laughable, but Edward completely changed his behavior. It was way worse than when she broke it off for good. He backed her against Angela's car and he grabbed her firmly on her upper arms.

"Let go, Edward! You're hurting me! I'm about to fucking scream so loud you're going to lose an eardrum."

"Go on, I like screams. They really get the blood pumping. No one's here, but your inebriated friend."

Bella let loose. She started shrieking loud enough to wake the dead. Edward squeezed tighter and didn't blink an eye. She wasn't sure if he even breathed.

"Sure about that, fucker? You're awfully close to our lands to imagine no one's here." Both Edward and Bella turned their attention to the voice. He'd found her again. She had never been more relieved to be stalked by a new person.

"Jake."

"Let her go or lose those hands."

Edward's hands came up in surrender and he immediately backed away.

"Bella and I were having a private talk. It doesn't concern the likes of you."

Bella didn't have a chance to dispute that statement. Jacob stepped in between them. She had no idea what the connection was between those two, but the hate ran deep. That much was obvious from the stares and the audible snarls they spoke with.

Jacob backed Edward towards his Volvo. They were in a heated discussion but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She normally raised her voice when she was pissed, but apparently Edward and Jacob were a bit different. At least, Jacob's presence deterred Edward from bothering her anymore. He spun out his tires and left her alone on the side of the road with Jacob.

Bella looked inside at Angela again. She was out and had no idea what was going on around them. Then she slowly felt the pull to face Jacob again. He was standing at the front of the car illuminated by the headlights. She had been prepared to leave, but she was frozen.

Jacob walked towards her.

"You followed me again."

"Good thing I did."

"But where's your car? And your clothes for that matter?" He was down to just shorts, less than what he'd worn at the beach just minutes prior.

"Some questions don't have easy answers. I'm sorry, that's all I can say. Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just grabbed my arms."

She looked down at her arms. She had red pressure marks all over them.

"That better not leave a mark."

"It won't."

"You say that like you know. Has he grabbed you like that before?"

"I should go. Angela's already been sick once."

"Bells. Wait. I'm sorry."

"Forget it, you shouldn't be. You were right, let's forget everything."

She turned around to open the door. He stepped in behind her, "I can't."

Bella had no choice but to turn right back around. She had to know what he meant, but as soon as her eyes met his, the sincerity in their unspoken language was too much for her. She dropped her gaze towards his feet, but Jacob hooked one finger under her chin and lifted her face back to him.

"This whole night's got me going a little crazy. How about you?"

"Haven't you noticed? I'm always crazy. It feels pretty normal." He smiled at her. She had never felt less normal.

"I'm going to permanently fix your problem with Cullen, but you should still tell Charlie everything."

"Fix? You sound like an assassin."

He put his finger over his lips like she'd revealed his secret.

Bella tried to hide her amusement. Maybe Jake was just trying to be macho in front of her. He reached down for her hand, straightened out her finger and placed it over her lips at the same time. Seconds ticked by with them both agreeing to keeping a secret. Bella was no longer sure the secret had anything to do with Edward or Jacob's possible murderous moonlighting. They could be quiet about a lot of things if they chose to move forward.

When he let go, she took a step back to give herself some breathing room. He was speaking with a more serious tone now, "No one should put their hands on you without permission and I look forward to driving that point home to Cullen later."

"It's not that big of a deal. Plenty of men do such things."

"Who? You mean, in general or to you? I want names."

"Easy, Professor. I meant in general, for the most part."

"You should go, I can tell you're freezing."

Bella was so cold earlier but she only felt numb currently. She thought she'd try again to get back in Angela's car, but she noticed his hand hovering over her shoulder like he was going to stop her one more time. However, he didn't make contact and she thought she knew why. It was a gut feeling she had.

"In case you were wondering, you were given permission last week." One hand came down and gently caressed her shoulder while the other hand wrapped around her waist. He was so close, she felt him breathe into her hair.

"I've been fucking this up since the beginning."

"Yep, well, at least now, we're even."

Bella turned around and launched herself into him. Her vertical leap was next to nothing, but lucky for her he caught her and brought her the rest of the way up. This mutual attraction for each other could only be denied for so long before it seeped out their pores. He was kissing her again and all the fucked up wrongs were righted.

She pulled through his silky hair. His lips met with hers again and again with an unyielding fervor. Bella would never get enough of this. She needed more, but was afraid she couldn't take more.

She gasped out a few ragged breaths while he kissed across her jaw and down her neck. "You're right. I've thought about us together every last second, every damn day."

"Me, too."

"God, Bells. Do you know what you're doing to me?" She shook her head side to side because she didn't want to be wrong and she wanted to hear him say it. He nipped the tender skin under her ear. "Truth?"

"I hope so."

"It was at least a dozen times. I swear, if I don't stop thinking about you, I'm going to rub my dick raw."

"Oh, that sounds terrible." She would love to take a look again and make sure he wasn't hurting himself.

"Yeah, hurts so good, though. That's how it feels with us."

Bella knew they had things to work out. She knew there were definite complications, but he'd just renewed her hope. She kissed him again. He uttered beautiful words she didn't understand and then pressed her against the car to resume what they'd started. Everything else faded away until Angela loudly blared the horn.

"Shit!" Jacob jumped away. No way could Bella stay out there making out against Angela's car any longer.

Bella told him to get lost before Angela realized he wasn't a figment of her imagination. She got herself straight before getting back behind the wheel. Angela was out again which was perfect. All the lights were off when they arrived home, except for her lamp which meant the coast was clear. It was a struggle but Bella finally got Angela's drunk ass in bed. She cut the lights and hoped her bed would stay puke free all night.

"Bella, are you there."

"Yes. Sleep. We're home safe and sound."

"Oh, okay. It's so weird, I can't stop dreaming Mr. Black tonight."

Bella rolled her eyes back in her head. She knew the feeling.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **No idea why, but Usher's "Yeah" was my jam the whole time I wrote this chapter. Give it a listen if you like.**_

Part 5

"Well, you look awfully chipper today. Something I should know?"

"No, Dad. I'm just my normal self."

Charlie made his _not believing this_ expression. He said Bella looked way better than Angela who thought she'd sneak away early, but got caught by Charlie working outside bright and early.

"Oh, yeah, Ang felt a little under the weather, so she was going home for a nap before a gathering with her mother's ladies group. She wasn't looking forward to it in the least. I guess that's what you mean."

"Bells, you're slipping. Your stories used to be way more creative."

She stopped smiling for the first time since waking up and realizing that Jacob was still very much into her and didn't think she was a whore.

"Uh, not sure what you mean, Dad."

"That girl had the brown bottle flu and you know it. I'm a cop and I know it as well. Don't forget how many drunks I house any given week at the jail. I hope you both were smart."

"We, I mean, I was. I didn't drink, Dad. I swear."

He said he could tell and he was proud of her newfound maturity, but he wasn't about to lie for the poor Weber girl if the reverend started asking questions.

"Please, don't rat her out. She doesn't normally act that way. Besides, we're adults now. Fathers need to stop treating their daughters like children indefinitely."

"I agree, but said adult children that still live at home need to abide by some house rules. Neither you nor Angela are financially independent and according to the law, you're too young to drink. I don't lie to worried parents, but I also don't stick my nose in other people's business just for the hell of it."

That was a good enough promise to Bella that Charlie wouldn't seek out Rev. Weber, but if he came looking for him, then he'd do the conscientious father thing. Hopefully, Angela was less obvious when she made it home.

Next on the agenda was telling him about another Edward altercation. Bella even told him about her surprise hero of the evening. She only mentioned the parts about Jacob chasing Edward away, not the way he set her body on fire when he kissed her. She was seconds away from inviting him into Angela's backseat before the horn snapped them out of their sexy haze.

"Imagine that. I know Jake runs with a certain crowd on the reservation. It wouldn't be the first time they thwarted off trouble. Billy trusts them more than the authorities or so it seems. I'll have to thank him personally tonight." Charlie continued talking about how he always followed the law, but he'd be willing to turn a blind eye if Jacob and his friends used underhanded techniques to chase Edward away once and for all.

Bella was caught up in a daydream for another minute as she remembered every detail of their heated kiss. Her father's words finally sunk in. "I'm sorry, what? You're going to see Ja-um, I mean Mr. Black?"

"We both are."

"We are?" Bella's voice rose to an ultrahigh-pitched girl tone.

Charlie explained that it was Sue's birthday and her two kids had planned a huge surprise birthday party but Sue found out. They weren't sure the party was going to happen. She hadn't felt like celebrating many occasions since losing her husband a few years back.

"I just found out last night, the party is still on. I hope you don't mind, I volunteered to bring some food, which means I volunteered you to make it. I really want this to be a special night for her. She deserves some happiness."

"And you can't wait to make her happy?" Bella winked at her father.

"Bells, she's my best friend's wife."

"I know the story, but last year, I barely heard her name mentioned three times and now I hear 'Sue' at least three times a day. It's certainly okay to admit you like her, Dad. She's been a widow for a while now."

"Of course, I like her. We've known each other for decades, but... "

"No buts. I'm happy for you, not that you need my approval. You're an adult." Bella kinda wanted to mention that worked both ways, but she kept silent about what was on her mind. "So, Billy and his son will be at this party?"

"Of course, most of the reservation will be. That's why several people are chipping in with the food. I meant to tell you before but, like I said, I thought Sue was going to cancel."

Bella could whip up something quick, she told him not to worry. She checked the fridge and pantry as she decided what to make. Then she jotted down a list for the store. She also decided to attempt one more thing that might be considered a little daring. He gave her the number weeks ago, so why not?

Her finger hovered over the send button for longer than normal, but she really wanted to make contact.

 **Hey, I'm making food for the party. What's your favorite?**

* * *

When the text didn't come right away, Bella decided to head to the store. She couldn't waste the rest of the morning wishing and waiting for a reply. She hurried through the aisles and picked up all the things that were on her short list. She had some time to think about her impromptu text. She hadn't even said who she was. Maybe she should clarify that. As soon as she got back to her car, she thought of something clever to say.

Bella didn't have a chance to send it. The text finally came through.

 **His favorite? LOL! Who is this? Everything is Black's favorite.**

Unless, Jacob spoke of himself in first person, someone else had control of his phone. Bella was damn glad she hadn't sent her name.

Her fingers quickly tapped out a lame excuse. **Sorry, wrong number.**

 **Seriously? bcuz it's my mom's bday & we're having a huge party. **

**Um, yeah, different party, I guess. Bye, sorry to bother you.**

 **No bother, not my phone.**

Normal people didn't answer other people's phones. Why was Sue's daughter answering Jacob's? Who was she? Bella was so self-absorbed since moving in with her father, she barely knew anything about the people he knew. Now, she had another dilemma. Eventually, Jacob would get his phone back and see this pathetic thread, a convo between the woman he gave his phone to for safe keeping and the troubled student he had that didn't know when to quit. She was so embarrassed.

 **Hey, wrong number person again. Can you please delete the messages? I don't like strangers having my number. Sorry**

 **Sure. Done. But don't text back.**

Holy shit! That was direct. Maybe the little woman was suspicious after all. Why did Bella just refer to this hijacker as Jake's woman? She was beyond fucked. Maybe she didn't delete the messages. Maybe the two of them were laughing about her that very second. Bella didn't recall driving home, but her father came outside and started unloading the bags, so she got there somehow.

Bella promised her father, so she robotically prepared the food but she no longer planned to accompany him to the party. She was such a stupid girl. Bella kept insisting she was a grown woman, but now she felt like a dumb kid. Why did she send a text? Once Charlie came down to check if she was about ready, Bella broke the bad news.

"You look nice, but I'm pretty tired. Maybe I'm relapsing."

He felt her forehead. "You're not warm, but you look a little pale. Are you sure? I really wanted you to finally meet everyone. It's going to be fun. I promise, us old folks aren't as boring as you think. Besides, Sue's kids are close to your age. Leah's a little older, but Seth's 18."

" _Her_ name's Leah?"

"Sure, I've mentioned her before. She's a great girl and a talented artist. She and Billy run a small business together. Remember, I tried to get you to go to the last fair so you could see their booth?"

Now she remembered. Bella regretted not meeting this Leah person before now. At the time, she thought a local arts and crafts fair on the reservation sounded extremely lame. If Billy ran their business, no doubt Jacob was close to her. How close?

"What's Leah look like?"

Her dad described her a little and Bella knew immediately she was the girl from the website. All of it added up. Jacob never denied he had a girlfriend in his office. He said it was none of her business, but then she started to undress for him. Leah answered her on Jake's phone with bold responses. She was Billy's business partner. There was no doubt about it. Jacob and Leah were together. What a shit! He was cheating or he was willing to cheat. She wanted no part of that. At first, she thought it was best not to attend the party, but now Bella thought the situation called for an altogether different solution.

She stopped him at the door and said to give her ten more minutes. He smiled like she made his day and told her he'd be waiting in the cruiser.

* * *

Bella allowed her father to drag her around to everyone he knew so he could officially introduce her. It wasn't so bad since there was no sign of Jake at the party. However, she had to pretend everything was completely normal when he introduced her to Leah. Bella was startled to find Leah had followed her outside when she tried to escape for a little air.

"Hey, were you texting me earlier?"

Bella did a little nervous giggle. "That's funny, I just met you."

"No, I meant, where you sending Jake messages this morning?"

Busted. Fuck. No way was Bella about to confess. "Um, I don't really know him either, he's my professor. So, nope. It wasn't me."

She walked away towards the outdoor tables that were set up for party overflow. Bella watched out of the corner of her eye. Leah was still there watching her every move. Bella was normally a convincing liar, but judging from the stares Sue's daughter aka Jacob's actual girlfriend was giving her, she hadn't bought it.

She had to suffer almost twenty minutes listening to some old guy with long braids giving her a detailed account of all his aches and pains. Her heart skipped a beat when Jacob arrived. Mr. Ateara was still talking about a sound his knees made every time he sat down when a small group of hulking giants approached. Jacob walked the point of the formation and the others matched his long strides step for step almost like they perfectly choreographed their arrival. That sounded absurd unless they were secretly in a boy band and just arrived from practice. She urged her eyes to abort, but her gaze was glued to Jacob.

Mr. Ateara managed to get her to focus on something else when he pointed out his grandson, his namesake, Quil. He fussed at the poor guy. "It's about damn time. Help an old man up. I wasn't about to trouble this young lady. I need to visit the restroom."

Quil shook his head, but he managed to flash Bella a toothy grin. "Jeesh, Grandad, I doubt this lovely woman wants to hear all that." He held out his hand and introduced him as Quil, the fifth. "Let me help my grandfather out. I'll be right back and then maybe you and I can converse."

Bella shrugged and said, "I guess so."

A hand came from behind them and shoved Quil at the shoulder. "Quit your lameass flirting, Ateara. Bella's not interested. She and I are already talking."

Bella's bummed mood was instantly brightened. "Paul." He showed up with the other guys. In the light of day, he was even better looking than she originally thought. Maybe she could forget her troubles after all. She imagined Paul knew a few things that might do the trick.

Quil helped his grandfather, all the others scattered, but Paul had seat with her. "This party just got a whole lot better. I'm glad you came."

"Thanks, I'm glad we're both here," she waited a few seconds before adding, "together."

He informed her that the event might seem lame for the first few hours, but when the sun went down, the real partying would be underway. Bella was happy to be in Paul's company again, but she glanced over at the porch. Leah had stepped back out. She and Jacob appeared to be having one of those close conversations that couples often did. Their faces were close but nothing else was touching. Jacob nodded his head and then both of them stared straight at her.

Bella sucked in her breath. They caught her watching them and now they were watching her. She turned her attention back to Paul who rubbed her back. "You okay? Sounds like you're choking on air."

"Um, yeah, my throat's dry. Could you grab me a drink, please?"

"Water?" she shook her head. "Soda?" Bella shook harder. "Where's Charlie?"

"Inside making googly eyes at Sue."

"So you want me to grab the chief's under age daughter fire water right under his nose. He'd probably shoot first and ask questions later at any guy he caught trying to corrupt his daughter."

"Too late, I'm already corrupted. Just grab me a beer. I'll hold off for the strong stuff until it gets dark. That's when the real party starts, right?" She did an exaggerated wink.

Paul shook his head side to side like he was telling her no, but he said the opposite. "Damn, I knew it. You're trouble and trouble's my favorite thing. Be right back with that drink."

* * *

She was glad she was with someone that knew what he was doing. Paul led them away in the dark to secret places unknown once their dancing got too hot to be displayed before the other party-goers.

Bella did her best to have a good time at the party despite the fact her father could walk out any moment and catch her drinking and grinding all over Paul. She danced with some of his friends, but he was by far her favorite partner. There was one other buzz-kill that kept making himself known. Jacob watched her from afar. She tried not to care. Leah was never too far from wherever he roamed. Once he caught up with her outside the restroom.

"Don't you think you should slow down out there? I'd hate to see Charlie embarrassed after he talked you up as the best daughter in history earlier."

"It's a party. I'm having fun."

"What's your deal anyway? I thought... "

"I don't have a deal and I don't care what you thought. I wised up is all. I don't want to be used. I'm not playing your game, Mr. Black."

He halfway snorted, "Funny you said that since you're draped all over the biggest user on the res. I told you what's what with Lahote."

The longer Bella hung out inside, the greater chance she took her father would catch sight of her and she knew she was two degrees past buzzed. She stumbled around Jacob and headed back outside.

Of course, Charlie was her ride home and he'd see her then, but Bella stopped drinking almost an hour ago. What she had planned with Paul was guaranteed to sober her up the rest of the way before it was time to leave. She also had emergency supplies in her bag, like gum, eye drops, pressed powder for her red cheeks and fruity body spray. He'd never know.

Paul stopped abruptly after pulling her by the hand for the past fifteen minutes. "Remember this place?"

They were back to the spot he first led her to the night before. There was no fire tonight, but Bella didn't have the slightest chill being close to Paul. He'd brushed his warm lips over various spots on her face and neck when they danced, but she was ready to feel them over her actual mouth.

She wrapped both her arms around him and squeezed, "Of course I do. You've been on my mind ever since."

He turned around to face her. His hands found her waist. "You're something else, Cadet."

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

Bella grabbed around his neck. He lifted her up right before his mouth crashed into hers. She expected to be overwhelmed by fiery passion after all the innuendos and lustful behavior over the past several hours between them. He was hot and sexy and she wouldn't deny that he knew how to kiss. He did. They were fully kissing with tongue and everything, but something wasn't right. Maybe she hadn't sobered up enough or her body and mind were still too numb from the drink, but Bella wasn't feeling the make out session. She was determined to try harder. Paul backed up and sat down with her attached to him.

She straddled him on their log. There was proof between her legs he was turned on. She just needed to up her game and get rid of the terrible notion that they should stop. Paul was going to make her forget. She had a lot of faith tonight was the night she was moving on.

Bella reached under the hem of his shirt. His hot skin did strange things to her. She thought about another encounter. Her brain and body went to war. No. No. No. It wasn't right to picture another man during foreplay. She needed a break from kissing to get herself straightened out. Bella kissed along Paul's stubbled jaw and down his neck. At this stage, they both should've been heating up, not fizzling out, but Paul stopped as well. He held her out at arm's length as they slowed their breathing down.

He was looking at her with sheer confusion. Eventually, he stuttered out a reason. "Bella, you're super hot, and such a cool chick. I swear, this is the last thing I ever imagined saying, but I can't do this. It's not you, it's me. Please don't hate me. I've never felt lamer in my entire life, but if we do anything else, I'm going to have nightmares."

She scurried out of his lap feeling extremely relieved but maybe a little insulted.

She sat next to him and stared down at her feet. "Nightmares? Ouch, that bad, huh?"

He took her hand and she looked back at him. "No, that came out wrong. You're amazing and I swear to God, I'm turned on. It just feels wrong. Jesus, I don't know what I'm saying. Are you packing heat tonight, by chance?"

"No, silly."

"Damn, I was going to tell you to shoot me in the dick and just get it over with. That would be better than what I'm about to say."

"What? You can tell me. We're friends now."

Paul ran his hand around the outline of her face. "I don't have one, I'm an only child, but I swear if I had a sister, this is what it would feel like if I made out with her." He covered his face with both his hands after the confession. "There. I said it out loud. I'm fucked up. I'm sick! I don't know what it is. Maybe this is karma for bagging too many babes, saying I'd call but tossing their numbers."

What Paul said was so strange, but Bella immediately agreed. He was right. That's why it felt off from the beginning. "You're not sick. I think you're right. Some people were only meant to be friends. I'm not mad. I'm in a weird place as well. It would've been a mistake. Let's keep this just between us."

"Damn straight. I'd never disclose this to a single soul." He put his arm around her. "Since we agreed to be buds instead of the alternative, can I help?"

"I'm a head case. I doubt it." She attempted to change the subject instead. "So, you and your friends seem close. They're all cool."

"Yeah, we're a family."

"Oh, and Sue's daughter? She's unique."

"Hell yeah, Leah's one of a kind."

"I'm sure Jake thinks so."

"Jake?"

Bella had already said too much. She stood up.

"Forget it, we should walk back before Dad sends out a search party."

"Um, Cadet, you're still pretty green, aren't ya? I guess Poppa hasn't taught you all the tricks of the trade?"

"What?"

"Your expression and your line of questioning was a dead giveaway."

"I'm lost."

"Apparently, I was too at first, but it's all too obvious now. You're hot for teacher."

"No, no I'm not and he's taken. That's crazy."

Paul started to howl with laughter. "Taken? Jake, taken? Now _that's_ the true crazy statement, not what I said. Taken, by whom? This I gotta hear."

"Leah."

"Are you insane? Who the hell told you that?"

Bella chewed her lip with extreme anxiety because no one actually told her that. She drew all her own conclusions.

"Honey, the only guy in our crowd to attempt such a thing would be Sam and that was a lifetime ago. He's with Leah's cousin now. She'd castrate us if we ever made a move. I know she doesn't look like a dude but trust me, she's one of the guys."

"Oh, my bad. No biggie." Bella turned around and started walking back.

He grabbed her arm, "Wait, don't go off embarrassed. He's the reason, isn't he?"

She wasn't sure what Paul was asking. Was Jacob the reason she clung to Paul all night hoping to make him regret what they'd never have? Was he the reason she never wanted to be in the arms of another man? Was he the reason her stomach hurt right now? She felt her eyes start to burn with unshed tears as she imagined all the mistakes she kept making.

"Does he know?"

"There's nothing to know," she lied.

He hit himself in the head. "Fuck my life. Of course, he knows. He's been pissy with me since last night. Shit. Jake's been moody as hell lately. In fact, he hasn't been his damn self for well over a year and a half, ever since you were hanging out with Cullen and we had to... " he stopped before saying more.

"Had to what?"

"Doesn't matter. Ha! I knew he and Sam had a secret." Paul was carrying on a very elaborate conversation with himself. Bella had no idea what he was rambling about. "Shit! I'm dead." He walked back over to her and started dusting off her clothes. "Damn, like that's going to work. I'm only making it worse, but in my defense, I didn't know. This is unheard of, it's not supposed to be a secret."

"Paul, relax. You're not making any sense."

"I can't relax. I might be dead by morning. I'm so sorry, Bella. I meant no disrespect. This is a very complex situation, but let's stick to our stories. We're friends and we went on a walk, nothing more."

"Sure."

"Why don't you work on selling that 'nothing more' part or dead by morning might not be so far-fetched."

Bella and Paul both yelled, "Jake!" He appeared out of nowhere, much like the night before.

Paul asked how long he'd been out there and he said long enough. Jake told Paul to start running and he'd catch him later. Paul was out of sight before Bella had a chance to say goodbye.

"He's telling the truth. Nothing happened, not that it's your business."

Jacob stepped out of the shadows. She couldn't decide if he was mad or annoyed. She had both effects on him it seemed.

"Leah is not my girlfriend," he asserted before she even asked.

"Yeah, I heard."

"You should've come out and asked and it would've saved us an uncomfortable evening. Lahote's going to suffer severe bodily harm later and that's all on you, Bells."

"Wait, you can't be serious. I'm not yours. He and I are both single. We can do whatever we want, not that we did, but that's beside the point. You have no claim on me, Jake."

He made this odd sound in the back of his throat. Bella wanted to walk away. She made all the wrong assumptions, but he looked awfully chummy with Leah all night. She might have been flirting with Paul but Jacob was not innocent. She knew when someone was trying to make her jealous as well.

"This ends now, all of it stops tonight. I despise all these games you love playing and I refuse to be a part of it. I know what I said, what I did last night, but Bella, you are my student. I can't allow the lines to be blurred again. I have an obligation to follow the rules laid out by my employer. I'm the first college graduate in my family and I will not lose the respect of my colleagues, my father, Charlie or my tribe. As long as you're in my class, you will conduct yourself like an adult taking college courses should. I don't want to see you at my office again. If you have a question pertaining to class, then email me."

He turned around and started marching off in the direction Paul fled. If he was so hell-bent on maintaining these boundaries, then why had he threatened his friend for making out with her? Bella wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. As much as she wanted to chase after him and call him out on his bullshit, she couldn't take another step. She fell to her knees and cried. She had no idea why his rejection was so painful. She would have stayed hidden in the tall grass far behind the Clearwater's the rest of the night if the startling wail of a nearby wolf didn't scare her half to death. What the fuck was that? Didn't the reservation have a park ranger or something? Bella never was much of an animal lover, but she felt bad for that wolf. She hoped it wasn't anything serious. Apparently, she wasn't the only creature experiencing pain at the moment.

She had her brief moment of empathy before screaming out in the night, "Oh yeah, pipe down! You ruined my good cry, you dumb animal. Trust me, you don't have it worse than I do." No one would understand her pain and the worst part, she couldn't tell another soul. Bella had to keep it all to herself.

 _ **~Thanks so much for reading.**_

 _ **Is it over before it began? I think a chapter from Jacob is due to show why he's so confusing in this story.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **A/N I've been holding onto this update for a little while. Truth is, my muse and I are on the rocks. We almost divorced over the weekend. The point is I'm behind on all my writing. There might be a slight hiatus with all my stories for now. I appreciate your patience. I don't want to quit any of them, but I need a breather from posting. I hope the readers don't forget me, but I need to work on a few things. I appreciate all the views and encouragement I receive almost on a daily basis. I will be back. Thanks a bunch, T.**_


	6. Chapter 6

~ _ **A/N Hello all! I can't believe I've been away so long. Did anyone miss this story or my fanfics in general ? I know one reader, plainjanedee has. She let me know frequently. Major props to her for giving me a hand with edits. I'm so appreciative to those that keep reading my stories. My views are still up and that's kinda awesome! This is Jacob's POV. I know some of you were curious to what is going through his head with all his mixed signals.**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Part 6

Jacob looked at the empty desk for the hundredth time. It seemed like he'd run her off for good. It wasn't what he meant to do. He really didn't know what his intentions were when he pushed her away that final time. He knew he was treading dangerous waters getting involved with her at school. Everything was a damn mess. Nothing had been easy for Jacob since Bella arrived to live with Charlie.

Alfonso interrupted his miserable thoughts again. Jacob had the class doing independent research in small groups for their papers. The student asked a few questions so he took a moment to field a few more questions as a distraction. Normally, the classroom was his favorite place to be. He currently wished to be anywhere but here. Now, campus only reminded him of her and what he couldn't have. Once he was satisfied they were all on the right track again, Jacob pulled out a folder and pretended to appear busy himself.

He was looking at some of Bella's work that he hadn't returned to her. She could do better if she tried, but she showed promise. He'd handled it all wrong instead of helping her the correct way. Bella did things to him that he couldn't explain. She made him crazy for the most part, but the biggest issue was that she made him weak. He'd never been weak, not even before the phase. Jacob was strong and confident. He always did the right thing and now everything felt wrong.

He never was keen on the imprint thing. Sam and Jared were fine with it, but his father had advised the pack that the rest would most likely be spared, especially him-the alpha. Then Jacob heard Charlie's daughter was moving to Forks. He didn't think anything about it, didn't even cross paths with her for months until Billy told him how Cullen had attached himself to her. The leech knew that was against the rules and Jacob was happy to remind him. That's the day he first experienced Bella's scent. She'd just left the Cullen's lair, but her fresh fragrance lingered above all the vamp stink. He'd never encountered anything like it. He wasn't a stranger to female company, but no woman had ever smelt finer to him.

Cullen downplayed his relationship with Charlie's daughter. He lied and said she was merely an acquaintance from school and they were working on school projects together. He said his family had proven themselves for years. They weren't harmful to humans. Jacob still didn't like him getting so chummy with any of the students at the high school. It had never happened before. Why her? Why now? Jake issued his standard ultimatums and told the tick they'd be watching closer than ever.

That put him in Bella's presence on many occasions, only she never knew. Jacob always wanted to have a closer look, but there was never a reason. He felt like a fucking chicken shit. He couldn't even approach a damn teenage girl to say hey. He almost accompanied his father over to dinner a few times, but changed his mind at the last minute each occasion. It was like he was too afraid to actually let it happen. He was almost certain by that point, she was the one, his imprint. The only person he confided in was his beta, Sam.

Sam reminded him all that imprinting entailed. He explained what Jacob already knew. Imprinting was like being blanketed all at once with the purest essence of the imprint. Thick invisible chords wrapped around both of their souls and joined them forever. The bond was so powerful and intense, both Sam and Jared had fallen to their knees when it occurred. "That hasn't happened to you or it would be impossible to hide from us."

Jacob knew what Sam said was right, but he couldn't explain why his wolf was driving him fucking insane wanting to be close to her. Eventually, Bella wised up and gave the bloodsucker the boot. He still couldn't stop patrolling around Charlie's place. He was beginning to feel like more of a damn stalker than Cullen ever was. He finally forced himself to stay away. There was a never-ending battle within him. He didn't want to imprint. Once he did, certain things were written in stone and Jacob always dreamed of making a future of his own choosing. He'd seen glimpses of Bella's behavior and Jacob convinced himself it'd never work. She was basically a hot mess.

The last thing he ever expected was her to join his class this semester. It was the day of reckoning when he called her name and she looked up from her desk. Jacob gave in and tried to stare directly into her expressive eyes. Instead of getting lost in each other's eyes, she rolled hers the entire time she thumbed through the syllabus in front of her.

"Ms. Swan." She'd answered, 'present' when everyone else said 'here.' He knew damned well it was her, but he needed Bella to look at him so he called on her that second time. He expected his world to tilt on its axis when he finally made eye contact with the window to her soul.

Bella Swan would be his imprint, there were no doubts left and yet, she slammed her folder and repeated herself rather annoyed when she glared at him, "I said, present."

He was wrong. They didn't imprint and deep down, he was devastated.

* * *

Pretty soon, the sound of the classroom emptying pulled him from his memories. That first day with her as a student should've proved to him she was nothing more than an attractive young woman with a large chip on her shoulder. He was close to Charlie; his need to protect his only daughter must have been what all those months were about and not a damn thing to do with imprinting. Jacob should be happy. He could finally start dating again. He'd had plenty of offers. That persistent woman, Denise in the student center was always asking him to do something after office hours.

Jacob never took her up on it or anyone else for that matter. Then the afternoon arrived that changed everything. Bella in his office acting sexy and attempting to seduce him for better grades was the last thing he ever expected. He needed to get rid of her immediately but that became impossible early on. He couldn't resist her. The rest of that encounter would be on a permanent loop in his head every time he was in the shower, alone in his bedroom or pretty much a dozen other times a day he had no business thinking about such things. It took all his strength and willpower not to lift her off the ground that day, pull her onto his lap, and bury himself inside her. He needed to make her his, but if he did, it would be forever and she wasn't ready for that. He could sense it. There were several things about that moment that stood out to him. Of course, she was giving him the best blow job he'd ever had, but there was so much more happening than him about to blow his load with a hot chick. Their connection ran deeper than raw physical chemistry.

He'd convinced himself to stop thinking about her possibly being his imprint, but the pull was back with a vengeance. He needed guidance. He went straight to Sam that night, but stopped himself before admitting everything to the pack and the council. Sam talked him down. The spirits were supposed to infallible, but this time, they'd obviously fucked something up. He was determined to figure out the truth, that meant spending more time with her, but it wasn't a good idea as long as she was his student. He'd tell himself everyday he was waiting until after the semester ended, but every time he fought to stay away, he lost the battle. The pull to Bells always overrode the alpha in him.

* * *

His father called as he was heading home. He asked if Jacob minded picking up an order at Newton's. It was a special order rod and reel he'd been waiting almost ten days for. He and Charlie were anxious to get an early start the following morning.

"Sure, Dad. I'll pick it up and bring some dinner. Burgers sound okay?"

"Make mine a grilled chicken sandwich and no fries. I'll take the side salad instead. I'm being good."

Jacob knew he would probably order a double bacon cheeseburger, fries and onion rings for himself and that's when Billy would cave on being good. He always ended up bumming a few fries off him in the end. His father was trying to stick to his diet but Jacob didn't have to. The wolf took care of cholesterol and calories.

He had no idea if Bella would be at Newton's. She'd been missing class, maybe she was really sick and missing work as well. He wasn't sure of her schedule. Maybe this was a twist of fate, she'd been on his mind so much and his father's request was probably putting him in direct contact with her again. He'd given her an ultimatum and she didn't seem like the type that responded well to such things. She could very well see him and tell him to go to hell. He felt like an absolute dick for what he did that night of Sue's party. He acted like a jealous fool, and then told her they had no future. That was the worst night of his life since the day he lost his mother. It hurt like hell to see that pain and rejection reflected in her eyes. Of course, Paul figured it out. He knew even before Jacob beat his ass for making moves on Bells. Now, the whole pack knew. He was on borrowed time before his father found out. In fact, he could've heard through the res grapevine and this whole night was a set up for a father-son chat or worse yet, a chief-alpha talk.

Jacob paced out front for a little while when he saw Bella's car parked in the lot. He caught of glimpse of a figure in the store window. The differences between Newton and Bella were obvious. It was her and she knew he was there. He might as well get it over with. Jacob opened the door to an empty store front. That was odd. He just saw her.

Jacob stopped and listened to hushed voices coming from the employee area. They had no idea their voices carried like they were mic'd to him.

"Shut up and listen. Just flirt a little like maybe we have a little something-something going on, but don't go overboard or I swear I'll castrate you. Got it?"

"What's in it for me? I don't do these sorts of favors for free."

"I don't know. I'll finally have lunch with you at the diner."

"Make it dinner with my parents and you've got a deal."

"Screw that, no way."

"Fine, but if you're only going to give me a lunch then I get to see your boobs."

Jake heard a distinct slap. _That's my girl,_ he thought. He loved how feisty she was. Mike Newton was lucky he didn't go back there and put his fist through his face for suggesting Bella show him her boobs for a ridiculous favor. Why'd she want that little twat to flirt with her anyway? The idea was so juvenile. It was the exact type of shit Jacob meant when he called her on her damn games.

The last thing he heard was Mike backing down slightly. "Okay, five second flash of your bra."

"Three and that's my final offer."

"Deal."

Jake moved back towards the counter when he heard their footsteps. Mike was grinning like an idiot, totally unaware he had a red mark on his cheek. He apologized and lied further, said they were doing some inventory in the back and didn't hear him.

Little fucker winked like he was bragging, "She likes to keep me to myself whenever she can. You know how it is?"

Jacob looked at Bella and she played along. She went as far as to touch that little prick on the shoulder. "Mike, don't broadcast our personal life to the customers. What can we do for you, Mr. Black? Let me guess. You're shopping for supplies." He tried to explain, but she interrupted him before he got a word out about the rod and reel. "No, wait. I said I was guessing. You would like biodegradable trash bags, a big knife, black leather gloves and an alibi?"

Newton lost the grin and looked afraid. Bella look extremely pleased with herself for insinuating Jacob was a serial killer or something to that effect. "Billy Black has an order. It's paid in full."

"Oh yeah, I made that call an hour ago, I didn't make the connection. Be right back, Mr. Black." Newton disappeared again leaving him alone with Bells.

"You're not attending class."

"I'm not? I didn't realize. Thanks for telling me."

Sure, she was still pissed, but she was trying to make him jealous. That meant she cared or at least he suspected as much.

"Are you dropping?"

"That would make you so happy, wouldn't it?"

"No, of course not, but it's almost time to turn in the research paper. You're missing important days. I thought you cared so much about your GPA, practically would do almost anything to get the grades you deserve."

She pursed her lips together and shot daggers at him. His lip curled up when he allowed himself to remember how far she actually would go.

"Stop that, you smug bastard."

"What? I was just stating a fact you so adequately displayed for me once."

"I knew it, you were remembering. Ugh, you're a perv."

Mike came out with a large package wrapped in brown paper interrupting their slightly hostile banter. "Tell your father to let me know how it works for him. I recommended this one. It's the best out there for the money. He really splurged this time, told me he was treating himself to a birthday gift."

"I'm sure it's fine. He thanks you, Charlie thanks you and the fish thank you."

"Huh, why do the fish thank me?"

"Ignore him, Mike. He's being facetious. All those professor types are like that." Bella leaned in closer to Newton and rubbed her hand up and down his arm. "Hey, Tiger, would you mind if I took my break now? Earlier wore me out."

Rather than listen to that bullshit another second, he tucked the package under his arm and headed out the front door. Jacob didn't need to turn around to know that she was on his heels.

"Hey, wait a second. What was that?"

Jacob stopped to open his truck and put his father's prized possession in the front seat. "What was what?"

"You back there making innuendos about what happened between us, that's what?"

"Why, afraid your boy-toy will find out what you're really like?"

"Mike's none of your damn business. I'm a free woman. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want with whomever I want."

"Good for you. Bye."

She grabbed his arm and he felt like she'd zapped him with a million volts of electricity. Jacob put his hand over hers and slowly took it off him. The two of them stared deeply at one another. Bella tucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. He longed to draw it out with his own mouth. She stepped back and averted her eyes toward the pavement.

"Um, I was just going to say. I've been working on the paper and all. I'll be there Friday."

Jacob completely changed his tune, "That's great. I'm proud of you. I never wanted to see you fail or withdraw, Bella. You're very bright."

"Thank you. I think you might be surprised when you read it."

He normally didn't like surprises, but he liked the sound of that. She pretty much warmed his heart with a few flutters of her eyelashes. Bella said she had to take care of something on her break, so they said their goodbyes in a friendly manner. He watched her walk over to her car. His dad was probably starving, but he had one last thing to take care of before he headed over to the diner. Bella seemed distracted so Jacob ran back inside.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Jake... um, Mr. Black. Is everything okay with the rod?"

"I'm sure it is, but I wanted to give you some sound advice. In fact, your life depends on it."

"Seriously?"

Jacob twisted the front of Mike's uniform shirt and backed him against the counter. "Don't you ever think about looking at her inappropriately again. You tell her you were only joking and you truly don't make degenerate requests for simple favors. Might as well cancel those lunch plans too before someone accuses you of sexual harassment in the workplace. If I find out you didn't listen, your mother will cry when she sees what I've done to you."

Mike didn't say a word. Jacob thought he stopped breathing for a minute. "Did I make myself clear?"

He stuttered and stumbled when Jacob let go. "Uh, yes, sir, it was a joke - a dumbass joke."

Jacob passed Bella on the way out. She looked at him strangely, but he smiled sweetly and told her he'd see her Friday. He said it had to be over between them, but it wasn't over... not by a long shot.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _I have a little more planned for these two. I'm well underway with the next chapter._**

 ** _Sneak peek: Bella plans a surprise visit to Mr. Black's home. Wonder what will happen?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**~A/N It's finally happening. An update is here. It might be the one you've been anticipating. Props to plainjanedee for beta'ing this one with the fastest turnaround in history. I can't figure out why she was so eager. Anyway, I think I hit everyone back that had their PM's open about last your reviews last time. I appreciate my guest reviewers as well. Thanks to everyone that reads and gives me feedback. I've missed fanficiton, but I have to follow my muse into original stories. I've mentioned to several of you that I wrote a book this summer. Hopefully, one day soon, I will be able to announce on my profile where you can find my future stories if you want to continue to follow me.**_

 ** _Two song inspirations: Mazzy Star's "Fade Into You" and Miguel's "Adorn"_**

Part 7

Bella was almost there, according to the primitive map she'd scribbled out. She was taking a risk, her biggest to date. Paul played dumb when she contacted him. He assumed she already knew where Jacob lived, but didn't want to be the one to spill the news if it was supposed to be a secret.

"Trust me; I've never been to his place. I know where Billy lives and that Jake lives nearby. Can you please tell me and then keep it a secret I asked?"

He told her how to get there and promised to keep quiet. He was avoiding Jacob lately anyway. The rest of the plan had already been enacted. Charlie thought she was spending the night at Angela's and Angela knew she was giving Bella a cover story. She had no idea why but didn't question it. That's what friends were for.

Bella knocked on the wooden door and waited. She looked back behind her where his truck was parked. He was home; maybe he didn't hear the knock. She knocked harder, until it hurt her knuckles and waited again. What if he saw her and was pretending not to be there? What a jerk! She thought they were getting along a little better. Class had gone well. She even took a pop quiz, felt good about it and actually volunteered an answer to a question during lecture. Jake grinned widely when he told her she was spot on with her response.

Bella was on his porch. She was unannounced per her usual behavior, but she never imagined she'd be completely snubbed. Her face flushed with embarrassment. She had no idea what she was trying to accomplish, but she honestly craved some time with him. She'd done her research and found the perfect spot they might have dinner. It wasn't one of the mainstream restaurants, but was known for great food. Basically, she was about to go out on a limb and invite him on their first date. She knew what he said about them staying away from one another, but it was pretty evident he didn't mean it. Jacob said what he thought he had to say because of his position or so she thought. Now she wasn't so sure. Knocking on the door the fourth and final time was the last straw. She felt like an idiot.

Bella was so caught up in that final attempt, she never heard a sound. Jacob scared the hell out of her when he caught her hand in the air from behind.

His hot breath ghosted her cheek. "Nobody's home."

She turned slightly to scream in his ear. "Where did you?" She turned all the way around to see her professor barely dressed, holding his sore ear.

"Jeez, you've got a set of lungs. Sorry I startled you. What are you doing here?"

"I... I... never mind about that. Are you crazy? I know it's spring but it's freaking cold today." They had a front move in early that morning that dropped the temperature to a record low. Bella was bundled up in her thick coat and scarf. She forgot her gloves in the car and after all the knocking, her fingers had gone numb. She took a long, hard look at him. Not only was he only wearing a pair of basketball shorts, he was also barefoot. Jacob was clearly a nut.

He reached around her. "Do you mind?" Bella stepped back and Jacob turned the knob. The place wasn't even locked up. He walked inside and she hesitantly stopped at the threshold. "You shouldn't be here, Bells." She didn't know what to say to that. She was rendered speechless until Jacob grabbed her by the hand and pulled her all the way inside. "But I'm glad you are."

Jacob's cabin was almost the same temperature as the outdoors. He apologized, said he only had a fireplace for heat. He started up a roaring fire in no time. Bella kept trying to ask why he was running around the wild in nothing but a pair of shorts, but he kept changing the subject. He handed her the remote and told her he needed a shower and for her to make herself at home.

She added, "Clothes, you need clothes."

He chuckled, "Got it. I'll get dressed, since this makes you so uncomfortable." He swirled his hand over his practically nude form causing Bella to look the other way.

She stared at the fire to calm down, "I'm not uncomfortable. It's just, I was going to ask you to go to this little Italian place, if you're hungry." She looked back up to see his reaction to her invitation.

He frowned. "Well, to tell you the truth, Bells, I'm starved, but I'd rather stay in. I think you and I should talk. Tell you what, there's a guy that started making pizza in the back of the market on the res. It's really good. I was going to order the triple meat. Does that sound okay?"

"Um, do they have alternative toppings that aren't so greasy?"

Jacob picked up his phone and ordered two pizzas before heading to the shower. He winked at her when he ordered the veggie one for her. Bella wasn't a strict vegetarian, but she was nervous enough on her own. She didn't want to give herself indigestion while trying to get to know Jacob a little better. That was an epiphany she had the day before. They really didn't know each other. She was ready to go over dressed in sexy club attire when she took a long hard look at herself in the mirror. She'd already tried this once and it worked like a charm on him... but then again, had it? Jacob told her it was over between them before it actually got started. He was respectable and he despised games.

She sat down and really thought it through and decided it was high time she allowed someone to get to know the real Bella. Charlie had finally succeeded with that almost impossible feat, but the minute she left the house each day, she normally put on a disguise of sorts. Bella developed a few coping mechanisms after her tumultuous years with Renee. Maybe she didn't always have to pretend she didn't care because she had to protect herself from getting hurt. Maybe it was time to let Jacob know she cared. When it came to him, for some reason, she cared deeply.

The room warmed up quickly and she found a hook by the door to hang her coat. Bella straightened out her dress. She ended up changing before she left home into a modest burgundy dress that she'd worn for her debate speech last semester. There was nothing flashy about it, but Angela said it brought out the natural highlights in her hair. The most skin she showed in this tunic style was her neck, hands and knees. Her boots hid the rest of her. She was not trying to be tantalizing, but she decided to kick off the boots to make herself a little more at home like he suggested. She kept saying _respectable_ in her head which was dumb as hell. She didn't have to change to please him, but she also didn't have go to extremes to make him notice her. Either he liked her or he didn't. He didn't seem like he was easily swayed into doing things that weren't his choice.

Bella was shocked when the front door started to open. No one had even knocked and Jacob obviously never locked his place up. He still hadn't made it out of the shower. She'd been mindlessly switching the channels on his television. She briefly panicked. What if it was her dad? Why would it be? A girlfriend? Dammit, he told her it was single, but her mind kept imagining things.

A soothing male voice echoed, followed by the sight of a handsome guy carrying two pizzas. "Jake, yo. You in?"

Bella knew that kid. She had no idea why she called him a kid. He was almost as big as Jake and about the same age as she was, according to Charlie. She only caught a glimpse of him at the party because most of the girls in attendance wouldn't give him a moment's peace. It was Seth Clearwater, Sue's son.

"Oh, hey. Is Jake here?"

Bella stood up and walked closer. Seth knew his way around. He set the pizza boxes on the stovetop and turned around to face her. That's when Seth formally introduced himself, but he knew exactly who she was. She was about to shake his hand and offer him a drink and a slice of pizza. She doubted Jacob ate an entire pizza. She was lucky to eat two slices herself. Her plan changed when Seth smiled broadly. Dimples. Tanned skinned was a no-brainer with his Quileute heritage, but the room was filled with the scent of pizza and her memory was jogged.

"Oh my God! You! You miserable piece of shit! How dare you?" Bella shoved the unsuspecting Seth backwards with both hands.

He tried to make sense of what was happening, but when Bella was pissed, she made no sense. She couldn't believe this seemingly nice boy that her father raved about was the slimeball that took advantage of Angela's innocence. She knew her best friend would not give it up to someone she didn't truly care about.

Jacob appeared just in time to save Seth from her wrath. Bella was ultra-sensitive about young women being taken advantage of. She knew it wasn't exactly the case but he must have played Angela. She remembered all the res girls again. Seth was a player and her friend deserved more than being just another number.

"Bells, what the hell? Calm down. What's going on here, Seth?"

"Hell if I know, Jake. I brought pizza and she attacked me. I guess the rumors are true."

"Rumors! What rumors? I'll tell you what's wrong if you let go of me." Jacob eased his grip but kept one hand on her back. "This jackass pizza delivery prick is the guy that broke Angela's heart. Remember?"

Jacob looked at Seth knowingly. He nodded at him and told him thanks for the pizza. He put a couple of bills in his hands and escorted him to the door while Bella yelled out expletives at him so he'd have no doubt what she thought about him. She also heard some lame excuses and apologies from him, but what stood out was Seth saying he only did what Jacob wanted him to do. What the hell did that mean?

Jacob shut the door and turned around to face her fury. "You knew? He's your friend and you knew the whole time! In fact, I heard what he said. You told him to act that way? Who are you Jacob Black?"

"You don't understand, Bells."

"Oh, I think I do. You are an asshole and encourage those around you to act the same."

"No, that's not true. Well, maybe up to a point. Listen, there's stuff you don't know. I want to tell you, just not now. It's not the right time."

"When will it ever be the right time with us?"

"I explained that but you never listen."

"I never listen? That's a load of crap because you haven't stopped eye-fucking me since the first day of class. You say one thing, but encourage me in other ways."

Jacob huffed like that was an exaggeration when he knew damn well it wasn't. He changed the subject like the coward that he was. "Why are you here anyway? Let me guess, Charlie has no idea where you are?"

"I'm an adult. I can come and go as I please." Bella waited a few seconds before she spewed the truth. She didn't know why she bothered saying anything. She was so done and ready to go. "He thinks I'm at Angela's tonight," came out in a muffled confession.

"Of course, he does."

"Screw you, you arrogant bastard. I'm going out to find some real fun tonight, since I'm not expected home." Bella had her hand on the doorknob, but the door didn't budge when she twisted the knob and pulled. One glance at the floor revealed he was blocking her departure with his bare foot.

"Move out of the way so I can leave. You said I shouldn't be here. I know you think I'm nothing more than a bratty kid. I'm done allowing you to humiliate me."

Jacob put his hand on Bella's shoulder. She felt him step in closer. Heat practically radiated off him. His face moved closer until she could feel him speak against her hair. "No, I don't. You have no idea what I think."

Bella dropped her hand to her side to find Jake's open palm. She rubbed her hand into his and he closed his fingers around hers. "Tell me then, because I'm never going to guess when it comes to you."

Jacob turned her around. He had her backed into the door. Bella couldn't recall anyone else looking at her the way he stared into her eyes. He touched her face and she leaned into his touch. "This stops now. No more push/pull. I will tell you, I swear it. But you have to do one thing for me, first."

His thumb swiped her bottom lip; desire flooded her veins. "Anything."

"Trust me."

Bella's head gently nodded. Maybe she shouldn't trust Jacob Black. The past month had been especially confusing, but she couldn't help it. There was something about him. He might have frustrated her and hurt her feelings a few times, but somehow she knew trusting him was the right thing to do.

Jacob's mouth pressed against her forehead first. Then he lifted her chin. His gaze penetrated her to her very core. Bella had never wanted anyone like she wanted Jacob. He slowly brought his lips closer to hers. Perhaps it was his test to see if she was ready to trust him.

"I do," Bella whispered.

Jacob's mouth against hers sent a jolt throughout her entire body. All other kisses paled in comparison. Bella was instantly ruined for any other man. His lips grew demanding quickly. She submitted. She tilted her head back and to the side to give him complete access as they deepened their kisses. Jacob's hard body had her firmly sandwiched with her back against the door. Bella's head was spinning even before he hoisted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips as soon as they were off the floor.

Bella was floating on air. Jacob walked them to the sofa. He turned around and sat with her on top of him. Her dress had ridden up her thighs ever since he lifted her. It was loose enough that she could open her legs. She needed to be as close as their clothing allowed. She sucked his bottom lip between her teeth. Jacob growled into her mouth. Both his hands jerked her forward so she would have no doubt how turned on he was already. Her body had a will of its own. She rolled her hips a few times seeking friction through a thick layer of knit and cotton blend.

Jacob abruptly stopped kissing her to comment on her scarf. He'd been pulling on it, but it stayed in place. "What the hell is this?"

"An infinity scarf."

"Get rid of it. I'm afraid I'll cut your air off if I keep trying to pull it off."

Bella released the scarf and sent it sailing. Jacob stared at her. He trailed his fingers over her newly exposed neck. "You're beautiful."

She knew she was blushing, but seriously, Bella wasn't used to receiving sincere comments like that from the asshats she normally hung out with.

"Don't look away, Bells." She met his eyes with hers again. "I mean it. You're so beautiful, it makes me a little crazy. Is this alright? Do you want this, because I want you so fucking bad."

"Yes, I want you. But I'm a little afraid, if you must know."

He touched her mouth with his finger. "Don't be. I'm going to take good care of you."

She knew he was telling the truth, but her experience had been so much more about getting creeps off and rarely about her pleasure. She knew sex with Jacob was going to be a brand new reality. Bella could actually feel her knees trembling against the cushions, that's how nervous she was.

Jacob sensed it, too. He slowed down their pace. "Easy, sweetheart. I've got you."

He leaned over and kissed the column of her neck. Bella moaned at the sensation. A tiny bit of her trepidation was released. His hands moved up and down her back like he was attempting to relax her tension. She leaned into him again and repaid the favor by kissing the taut line that crisscrossed his neck. Bella had a renewed swell of bravery. She grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled it off his body in one fluid motion. _Oh._ She could cling to that muscled chest and never leave. He was spectacular.

Her hands massaged over every inch of his exposed torso. "Oh my God, you're a work of art. I could die here." She held her hand over his heart and relished the sensation against her palm.

He chuckled. "Please, don't die. I'd like to do this more than once with you."

"I want to, everyday, from here on out." She covered her traitorous mouth for blurting that out. They weren't even naked yet and she had them together for the rest of their lives.

He cocked his eyebrow. "That can be arranged. Your turn. What are you hiding under all this fabric, Ms. Swan?" Bella lifted her booty up enough so that Jacob could untuck the hem of her dress where it was caught in between them. He carefully pulled it off her. She might have gone conservative with the dress, but the underwear she picked out were anything but. The lingerie was expensive and provocative, just in case she might have a chance to showcase her excellent taste.

"Fuck me," he growled.

That was the idea. He gawked at her like he'd never seen a designer bra and panty set before.

"So fucking hot, Bells. I mean it."

She was about to jump the gun by reaching behind her back to release the hooks. He stopped her and said not yet. Bella went for the obvious next. Jacob needed out of those jeans. She managed the button and zipper, but again he stopped her.

He grabbed the back of her neck and planted another steamy kiss to her lips. She was salivating at the thought of tasting him again. Bella broke free of his hungry mouth so that she could start the descent down his body, but he wouldn't allow it. Jacob had something else in mind. In one fell swoop, she found herself flat on her back on his couch.

Bella lifted her head slightly to find him hovering above her. He supported his body with his arms as he leaned in to give her lips another languid kiss. Jacob slowly moved down her body. He stopped at one of her silk-covered breasts. Jacob closed his lips over her nipple still trapped inside the expensive bra. He applied a delicious amount of pressure there until her taut peaks strained against the dampened fabric. He pulled the other side down and deliberately sucked her other highly sensitive nipple into his hot mouth. Her hips bucked against his powerful thigh.

She was ready now. Bella was no longer afraid. She was certain she was about to experience the best sex of her life. "Please, Jake."

He lifted up and told her to be patient. He took time to kiss across her ribcage and down her stomach until his nose brushed the silk of her panties. She heard him inhale deeply.

"Mmmm, you smell sweet."

Jacob slowly rolled down each one of her lace-trimmed boot socks. She was dying with anticipation. Every maneuver he made undressing her was super sexy and thrilling which further elevated her arousal. Two of his fingers played with the elastic of her panties. Bella froze because his hot breath was so close to her most sensitive area. She'd had one hideous experience that convinced her most men probably didn't know what they were doing down there.

"What are you... " was all she got out before he jerked her panties down.

His voice was laden with mischief. "If you don't know, then you're in for a real treat." Jacob latched onto her swollen sex without hesitation. He didn't lack confidence and there was no question in her mind, he most definitely _did_ know what he was doing. One of her legs fell to the floor. The other found the top of the couch. Jacob got a hand under her ass to give her full support so he could wow her even more.

Pure sexual bliss was the only way to describe what his mouth and tongue did to her. Bella couldn't believe how close she was to an orgasm during the first few minutes. She normally had to offer up assistance if she wanted to cum. Jacob had it under control. He didn't need a damn bit of help. She reached for his hair with her right hand.

Bella cheered him on. "Yes. Just like that. Oh God. Please. Jake, I'm gonna... "

She was starting to fall over that proverbial edge when one of his hands joined with hers. She squeezed her fingers around his as she rode out the most intense orgasm of her life. Who knew it could be like this? Robot Steve, her vibrator, had nothing on him. Jacob lazily lapped up all that she gave him. She was spent. Her body felt like jello. He was still kissing and nipping at her tender flesh. Jacob rubbed his nose along her inner thigh and back again. He kissed once more over her swollen nub.

"Like I said, so sweet, Bells."

Jacob stood up in front of her to remove his jeans. She pushed up on her arms determined to return the favor. Jacob stopped midway because Bella grabbed his erection and wasted little time before she sucked his rigid flesh into her mouth. She was determined to refresh both their memories just how damn good their first encounter had been. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist after letting her have control for several minutes.

He finally insisted on stopping her, "No. This time, I only want to come inside you."

He quickly kicked his legs until there was a pile of denim next to them. Jacob had a seat. He pulled her onto his thighs. They started kissing again. Bella tasted the remnants of her desire on his tongue and a new flood of wetness seeped from her core.

"You're on the pill."

Did he ask or state that as a fact?

"Um, yeah."

Jacob pulled Bella closer. His bare flesh rubbed exactly where she needed him to be. A moan escaped her lips. He nuzzled against her neck. "Trust me, remember?"

"Yes."

Jacob told her to set the pace. He lifted her and slowly guided her back down. Bella lowered herself onto his rock hard cock. She felt a delicious burn as her body stretched to accommodate him. She sucked in her breath, but kept going until he filled her completely.

A pleasant sigh echoed, "Mmm, you feel amazing, Jake."

He waited a few seconds, holding still, "You good?"

"Better than good; I'm great."

Jacob's mouth was insistent once more. Every kiss was more powerful than the one before until Bella felt the sensations to the tips of her toes. When he pulled away, he had one request. "Ride my cock, Bells, and don't stop until you're filled with my cum."

No one had ever spoken to her that way. She'd never been around someone with such confidence in the sexual realm. He brought out a bold, sexy side to her that had previously never been exhibited. She wasn't nervous like before. Bella suddenly felt like she was made for Jake, that she was his equal. She wedged her knees in firmly and gave him the ride he asked for. He dug his fingers into her hips and gave her the perfect amount of pressure to encourage the rhythm he desired. Bella was on her way to her second orgasm. Another first. This whole experience was new and different. Jacob was giving her everything and Bella still couldn't get enough.

Another wave of intense pleasure covered her. Bella wondered how much longer he could go. Her legs were shaking. Thankfully, he knew her better than she knew herself. Jacob rose off the couch, keeping their bodies connected. His strength was a gift. He walked them a few steps into his room. Bella was briefly disconnected when Jacob laid her on his bed, but seconds later he was buried to the hilt inside her again.

The couch had been hot. Jacob taking the lead and fucking her like there was no tomorrow on his bed was another level of heat. Her body sweltered underneath him. Sweat and lust coated their bodies. He pounded into her relentlessly on his bed. She tried to keep up, but he had moves she didn't know existed. This man was a sex god and Bella was pleased to feel like a goddess for the very first time in her life.

"Once more, baby. Come with me this time."

Bella was unsure how that was possible, but he lifted her hips off the bed and touched her in a way that gave her no other choice. She probably screamed his fucking ear off, but it couldn't be helped. Their bodies succumbed to mutual satisfaction. It was by far the best experience of her life, not only the sex overall, but the whole package. He'd given her so much more than an awesome fuck. The entire time he catered to her needs. Her lady parts were thoroughly pleased, but Bella thought about the way he held her hand, stroked her cheek, and looked into her eyes until she felt like she was melting under his loving gaze. Those gestures made the whole experience that much more memorable. She grinned against his chest. She was one damn lucky woman having just made love with the hottest guy on the planet. Like seriously, Jacob was also physically hot. His skin could almost burn her, but Bella refused to let go of him. She clung tightly with all her limbs, not wanting it to end even as he softened inside her.

Jacob kissed her forehead and tried to extricate himself.

"No, don't leave me."

"Not possible. But I'm heavy and you're tiny. Plus, if I stay too long like this, certain parts of my body are going to regenerate."

"Fine by me. Damn, Jake. You were incredible. You slayed my pussy."

He chuckled while he rolled off despite her protest. Jake pulled her with him so she could still be in contact with him.

"Pussy slayer, you say? That sounds dangerous. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, it's a good thing."

"I'll have to trust you on that, but I was thinking I should feed you first. I promised pizza and ended up giving you something else entirely.

"No complaints. I wasn't even hungry."

He laughed. "Your stomach says otherwise."

"What? Are you serious? I was a little distracted, but are you saying my stomach growled during sex? That's so embarrassing."

"No, honey, just a tiny bit, a second ago. No worries. I'm starving, too and I want you good and energized for the rest of the night." He offered to get her something to clean up with. Jacob came back with a warm wet washcloth and a dry one.

"Messy sex makes the best sex." He winked before strutting out of the room completely nude in search of food. She again admired that sexy confidence. After doing a super-fast wash and a quick trip to the restroom, Bella splashed her face and smoothed her hair. Jacob still wasn't back so she wrapped in the sheet which was loosely hanging off the bed. She'd never eaten pizza with her tits on display and wasn't starting tonight in front of Jake.

He appeared at the door with a tray filled with plates and two bottles of soda. Jacob stopped and stared before coming all the way inside. Bella held her lip between her teeth. Maybe she'd tried too hard to make herself look better. She must look desperate.

Finally, she cracked, "What?"

"You look so fucking good in my bed. That's all."

Her blush deepened so much she felt her chest heat up. She hoped that meant she had an open invitation to come over anytime. Bella's eyes were drawn lower. Jacob was showing signs of a reemergence of an erection. She might have licked her lips with anticipation. He could probably go all night.

He had a seat on the bed, but quickly covered himself with a pillow. "Later. Sorry, sometimes, it has a mind of its own."

She giggled. He'd warmed them some pizza. He looked like he had half the meat one on his large plate. He brought her three pieces of the veggie. She doubted she'd finish that much. He clinked his glass bottle with hers. Jacob apologized for them not being very cold; he'd only put them in the fridge a few hours before.

Bella took a long swig to quench her thirst. "No problem. I'm kind of weird. I like warm soda."

"Yeah, me, too."

They started chatting. Bella asked him a few questions about his cabin. He was happy to talk about it. His friends helped him build it a few years back. He ate quickly while Bella slowly chewed her food. They both ignored the fact that they wanted to throw the tray to the floor and get back under the covers again. She could tell Jacob was a gentleman first and foremost. He was doing what she'd hoped for; he was trying to get to know her better.

"So, Charlie won't be worried about you tonight?"

"No."

"Okay. I really need to come clean with him. It's not right. But there's a lot of things you and I need to discuss first. Important things. However, I would really love to enjoy you completely tonight, no worries or regrets. Can you trust me a little longer and I'll fill you in tomorrow? Tonight is reserved just for us."

She nodded. "I trust you, except I'm not sure about telling my dad so soon."

"Charlie loves me. It'll be fine. I know trusting me can't be easy after all the mixed signals I've sent lately. It's not because I didn't know how I felt. Believe me; I care very deeply about you, Bella. I was caught in between wanting to do what's morally right and the fact I had no idea what that meant. I know now. You and I together is right."

Bella handed the remnants of her leftovers to him. Jacob put the tray next to the bed. She closed the distance between them. "You mean that?"

"Yes. We still have to be careful at school. Denise has asked questions about how forward you are. She wanted to report you to the Dean. I stretched the truth about how we were old family friends because of our dads. She seemed to buy it for now."

"Ha, that greedy bitch wants you for herself. Well, she hasn't seen how aggressive I can be if she makes a move because you're... "

"I'm what?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me so I don't fuck it up jumping to conclusions."

"I'm yours. Agreed. And you're mine. I like the way that sounds. But to be fair, I'm going to give all your work over to one of the grad students that works with the department. I think I should allow him to give a non-biased opinion before I take a look at it. You've been blowing my mind lately in class, but I'm a little distracted seeing how all I think about is stripping you naked and fucking you senseless in my bed."

"I'm having a much better time since I started listening in class."

"I'm glad. I want you to get the grade you desire and deserve, but I want you to learn something more than anything. I feel that way about all my students."

Bella tossed the pillow aside and climbed over him. "Fine, but none of the other students better have these afterschool tutoring sessions I'm receiving."

"No, those are reserved only for Ms. Swan."

"Good. Now about what you said earlier... " Bella unwound the sheet from her body. "I'm naked," she patted the mattress beside them, "and I'm in your bed."

He flipped her over and pinned her under his weight, "I'm way ahead of you, Bells."

* * *

Bella woke up to light filling the room. She had no idea what time it was, but they must have stayed up half the night. After the second time, Jacob held her against him and brushed her hair between his fingers until she drifted off to sleep. They slept a little while until she startled and bumped against him. That set in motion a very spirited round three. She felt a delicious ache between her legs. He definitely showed her what he was made of, each and every time. She already felt desire stirring in her body with one thought of Jacob pushing her against the headboard. She felt the tingling place on her shoulder. He must have left a mark there. They were so consumed with one another, Jacob could barely say the words again when he asked her to trust him once more.

Bella broke the cardinal rule after that time. She told him she was in love with him. She hoped he loved her too. She never would dream of saying that to someone if she wasn't 100% sure that they loved her first. The fact that she'd never spoken those three words to anyone honestly meant she'd never felt that way before.

Jacob was quick to tell her how much he loved her as well. He rained kisses all over her face. She was so overcome with emotion, she even cried. Jacob held her face in his hands. He promised he would never stop loving her. That was crazy and insane after one night together. What was even crazier is that she believed him. She told him over and over that she trusted him, but at that moment, she was consumed with it. All at once, warmth filled her body and for a second, the whole area around them seemed to brighten enough for her to visualize Jacob in the darkened room. It was like Bella saw beyond his gorgeous exterior. She saw _into_ Jacob. He stared into her eyes and they breathed several breaths together. It was like a moment frozen in time. There was no way to explain it other than she had never been so completely consumed with love, hope and anticipation as to what the future held.

After their mutual confessions, Jacob loved her body with such tenderness and reverence, he took her breath away. Bella never felt worthy of such devotion, now Jacob was proving she might be entitled to this level of worship the rest of their lives. It felt so extraordinary, but more than that, like he said earlier, they felt right being together.

She was compelled to perform a tiny stretch. Her body was stiff in places she didn't realize existed.

He grabbed her and jerked her against him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere. I needed to stretch."

"Can I help?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me where it hurts and I'll kiss it and make it better."

She was ready to tell him all the spots she craved his mouth, when an intruder spoiled their private moment.

"Son of a bitch. That's Seth at the door. I need to see what's up." Bella glanced at his solid manhood. "Yeah, well, that has to wait. I'll be right back." She shamelessly ogled him while he jerked on a pair of jeans. Bella had attacked Seth rather harshly without actually knowing the full story. She was curious why he was back at the cabin. She wrapped herself tightly with the comforter off Jacob's bed. A few seconds without him and she was already chilled to the bone since he must have let the fire die down in the other room.

Bella pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. "Charlie is pissed, man." That one statement from Seth was enough to pull her out of hiding. She flung open the door.

Seth and Jacob both turned around and stared. Jacob snapped his fingers and Seth immediately did a 180 and faced the front door. "Go on, thanks for the heads up."

"Calm down, Bells. I can tell you're already freaking out. I'll handle it."

"He knows, doesn't he? Oh my God! My father knows I'm fucking my teacher."

Jacob gave her a quick rundown on what Seth had explained. There had been an accident in Forks overnight. It turned out, Charlie and the Rev. Weber both ended up at the hospital to check on the status of the injured party. They got to talking and it came to light, Bella was not with Angela.

"Charlie panicked. He was worried something might have happened to you. You know, since Cullen stalked you, he's been on edge."

"But how did he find me here?"

"He wanted to ask my help for the search, but saw your car here and all the lights out. Charlie's a smart man. I think everything clicked at once. Seth says he's with Dad trying to cool off. He didn't want to bust the door down here and see something he couldn't un-see or say things he'd regret."

Bella felt like crying. She wasn't giving up Jacob for any reason, but she didn't want her father to think badly about her or Jake. They'd come a long way to form a solid father-daughter relationship.

Jacob wrapped her up in a tight hug. He assured her everything would be fine, but they needed to take a fast shower, no time for fun stuff either. He promised to do all the talking. He'd set things straight with Charlie.

"You're crazy if you think my dad's going to take this in stride. Why would he ask you to look for Edward anyway? Come to think of it, did Edward disappear? This is the longest I've ever gone without some sort of annoyance from him."

Jacob seemed to be amused when this situation clearly appeared serious.

Bella was annoyed. She shoved him. "Stop. It's not the least bit funny, Jake."

"Remember, I still owe you a long talk, Bells?"

"Yeah, I was highly anticipating that, but you may never get the chance if my father shoots you. I can't believe you're laughing."

He held her chin with his hand so that he could give her a kiss. It was nice but did little to calm her down. "Trust me, Charlie would never shoot me. He knows that would be a waste of bullets and he likes me. I told you that already. Don't fret, Bells. I'll protect you. In fact, it's impossible not to after last night."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Hit me back, I'm rusty. Was it alright?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Bella was a bundle of nerves the entire way. Jacob reassured her repeatedly that everything would be fine. She couldn't decide if she should keep holding tight to his hand or keep her distance from him when they stepped onto Billy's porch. She briefly let go, but Jacob took possession of her hand again.

"He knows you spent the night with me, holding my hand is the least of his worries."

Jacob stepped inside slightly ahead of Bella. A generic bottle was in plain sight on the kitchen table. Oh wow, her father was drinking res moonshine before noon. He really must be upset.

He stood up the second they entered the room. Charlie got his finger directly in Jacob's face despite the height differential. "You. I thought you were different, Jake. I practically helped raise you with Billy when Sarah passed."

"Charlie, come on. Have a seat so we can talk about this calmly. Bells is upset enough."

"I bet she is. This is a blatant abuse of power. You're damn lucky she's over 18 or I'd already have the cuffs on you. It might not be illegal but it's morally wrong. She's your student."

"Dad, please. Back up a little. You're making me uncomfortable. Jacob did nothing wrong. I pursued him. I'm not an innocent little angel. I proved that on several occasions."

Jacob squeezed her hand. He turned his back on Charlie and mouthed _love you_ to Bella. That small gesture did a lot to ease her anxiety. They all sat down with Billy who had yet to utter a word. Her father lit into him next. "After the last snafu with secrets, I can't understand why you'd do this to me again. We're supposed to be blood brothers."

"Charlie, calm down, you old fool. I told you I just found out myself. This ain't about us. It's not any of our business. Jacob and Bella are grown."

Her father picked up the bottle and took a shaky hit off the moonshine. Bella had been rehearsing various speeches in her mind. None of them seemed right after watching her father seethe with anger. Jacob's over-confidence for the situation made her nervous. Obviously, he couldn't smooth this over with a couple of words. She tried to think of what to say next. Her father started in on them once more.

"I have half the mind to call up the college."

Billy slammed his fists on the table. "Just a damn minute. You admitted Jacob was practically a son to you. Are you seriously considering ruining his career? I'm sorry, Chief. I don't mean any disrespect, but Bella hasn't made the best choices since she arrived. She admitted she's no angel. In fact, she's a little wild and..."

Jacob cut his father off. "Watch it, Dad."

Billy apologized. Bella wasn't too offended. He was actually right about her.

Charlie sighed heavily. "I'm not. I considered it, but I wouldn't betray Jacob like that. It doesn't mean I'm not still mad as hell. I've made another decision. Bells should withdraw and make plans to go to California for school like she wanted from the start. I don't want her to go, but sometimes people need to make sacrifices for the greater good. I'm not sure if this was a wild hair, a loss in judgment or a kinky fantasy of yours, boy, but my daughter isn't going to be a party to it any longer."

Bella hadn't thought about California in forever. There was no way she was going away to college now. She could finish up her criminal justice degree in Washington with ease. Her heart physically ached thinking about being away from Jacob.

She was ready to give her father an earful about making decisions for her when Jacob rather casually spoke something that she didn't quite understand. "We're imprinted."

Billy's response was fast, "Fully?"

"Yes."

Jacob's father clapped his hands in front of him. "Praise the spirits. This is the best news I've heard in decades. Pass the jar over, Chief. That news calls for a toast."

The biggest surprise of all was Charlie's sudden change of heart. "You mean that, Jake? Like the others?"

"Yes, sir, only it's even deeper if you want my honest opinion."

"Wow, I thought Billy said it wasn't possible with you."

"Bells made it possible. She's my soulmate."

Bella waved her arms in front of the table to catch their attention. "Hello. Remember me? What are you all talking about? It sounds like I have something to do with your conversation, but I'm completely in the dark."

"Oh, so Bells doesn't know yet?"

"No, we were supposed to go someplace quiet and have a long talk, but it seemed like a change of plans was in order since Seth told me how upset you were."

Bella's dad must have been completely wasted. He jumped up and kissed every single one of them on the cheek, even Billy. A minute ago, he was ready to have Jacob fired and ship Bella off to California, now he was standing in between him, offering up his sincerest blessing.

"I'm lost."

Jacob kissed her hand. "Sorry, honey. I'm ready to take you for that talk now if everything's okay here."

Jacob helped her up. Her father wrapped his arms around her once more. "I love you, kiddo. Jake, here, is one of the best men I know, absolutely perfect for you. This is a huge load off, I'm telling you. No dad wants his little girl to end up with a creep. Thank God that skinny twerp is history. I love you. You too, Jacob Black. Take care of my little girl."

"You know I will."

* * *

Jacob and Bella got back in his truck. She was speechless a few more seconds. "What the hell just happened?"

"Charlie likes me. I told you, Bells. You have to trust me. Remember the campfire location at the beach? Mind if we go there? It's kind of my sanctuary."

Bella didn't know how long Jacob spoke, but she thought she'd finally heard the whole tale. She allowed all his words to soak in. "You're not kidding, are you?"

"Nope. It's all real, even the parts that sound unreal. I can show you if you want."

"No, that's okay, maybe another time."

"So, that's what that firework moment was last night when I thought we were glowing? We imprinted? But everyone else that's imprinted did it the first time they saw each other."

"After the phase, technically. Yes. You and I are different."

"Because you're the alpha?"

"Maybe, but I have this feeling it's more you than me that makes us unique."

"I'm a freak."

Jacob held her on his lap. He kissed shoulder where that lasting mark was etched in Bella's milky white skin. "No, honey. You're perfect. You allowed me in when you were ready. No one else had that choice. You wanted the imprint even if you didn't know it existed. I'd say you are fuck-awesome, definitely not a freak."

"Your pack must hate me. I dated their mortal enemy like an idiot."

"No, not at all. You're pretty damn smart in my opinion. You trusted your gut and realized something wasn't right about Cullen. Humans generally don't make it out alive after a close encounter with a leech. The Cullens claim to be safe, but I never trusted that assertion. He wanted to possess you, consume you in a way that wasn't normal even for his kind."

Bella needed to clear the air about Paul. She wanted to get that off her chest. Jacob didn't want to talk about her flirtation with Lahote too much. She admitted it was only to make him jealous. Jacob said he knew as much. Bella seemed to smooth that ordeal over when she said it was like kissing a second step-cousin.

"I get it, Bells. Lahote and I worked it out. You can trust the guys, all of them. They would literally do anything for you now."

He said they needed to have a get-together soon so Bella could get to know each one of them. Apparently, they'd learned plenty about her over the last few weeks and the months they guarded her. Bella finally got to the bottom of the Seth/Angela situation. Seth wasn't a player. He was a confused kid after what he witnessed his sister go through, so Jacob was the one to suggest he step away from Angela while he figured out what was best.

"He was all tied up in knots about possibly hurting Angela if he ever imprinted. He didn't use her. He cares about her."

"Do you think he'll imprint?"

"Hard to say, but I doubt it."

"I think he should follow his heart or else he might miss out on a good thing for absolutely no reason, but if he hurts Angela, I will hurt him worse."

"I tend to agree with you. Is that your first order as the alpha queen?"

She laughed at the absurdity, "I'm no queen, Jake."

"You're my queen."

* * *

Jacob told her he was starving, so they headed back to his place. She couldn't believe her father knew what Jacob was for quite awhile and was perfectly okay with it.

"Dad felt there was no other choice when you were with Edward. Charlie needed to know. He was about to do something extreme but you had already dumped the tick, so he kept quiet. He didn't want you spooked in case it made you want to flee. He admitted to me he felt selfish, but you had far too much uncertainty growing up. Charlie needs to let go of his guilt. I told him that much. As far as the imprint, he knows for certain that I will protect you with my life and that our bond is sacred. He's seen it with Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim. Plus, I'm pretty sure, Charlie secretly celebrated the realization you're going to stick around permanently now."

"I'm not going to California."

"I know. Not to be a dick, but I can't be away from you and until the pack can stop phasing, I can't leave."

"I mean, I don't even want to. I'm happier here than any other place I've ever lived."

"That makes me happy, honey."

Bella dug around Jake's fridge until she found the ingredients for a quick meal. They hadn't eaten since the middle of the night. "Oh my God, I just now realized. You killed Edward. Didn't you?"

Jacob burst out in a round of raucous laughter.

She asked the obvious methods, "You burned him with a bright light?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Holy water?" he shook his head. "A wooden stake to the heart?"

"None of the above. Unfortunately, the parasite still exists somewhere, but he knows that his survival isn't guaranteed if he ever shows his face anywhere near you again. The rest of the family is tying up loose ends. The doctor promised me they all agree they have worn out their welcome in Forks. The pack and I hope with them gone, fewer and fewer nomads will wander through. That's what I meant about us stopping soon."

Bella fed Jacob a heaping bowl of fettucine alfredo. He patted his belly and told her it was the best he'd ever had. "The only thing is all those heavy carbs make me sleepy. I could go for a nap. Care to join me?"

"I should clean up your kitchen first."

"Leave it. I'll get it later." Jacob came up behind her at the stove and swept her off her feet.

He ran for the bedroom. Jacob started to undress the minute she hit the mattress. Bella propped up on her elbows to watch the show. "You're not really tired, are you, Jake?"

"Nope. After what I have planned for us though, I'm sure a nap will be in order, eventually."

Bella said with certainty. "You know what, Mr. Black. I swear you're going down as my all-time favorite teacher."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Who is ready for more? Conclusion to this short story is coming soon. I almost combined chapters, but changed my mind at the last second.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

 _Four years later_

Bella lifted her head out of the water to catch the tail-end of her husband's panicked screams. "In here, babe."

He rushed into the bathroom where she was enjoying a much-needed soak. They did a huge add-on and remodel of his rustic cabin two years ago, after they married. Bella loved the original version. The structure held some amazing memories for them both, but she desperately needed central heat and air. Having a chef's kitchen, a large master suite, a specially designed shower and two-person bathtub also made the new cabin a dream come true.

For once, Jacob looked as pale as she did, standing in the center of the bathroom. "Bells, why didn't you call me or answer any of my calls? I was frantic."

He was breathing fast and heavy. She didn't realize the word had spread already. She planned on telling him about her ordeal over dinner. Honestly, she dreaded the entire conversation because he tended to overreact, much like her father.

"Dad told you, didn't he? Dammit. I told him not to worry you. I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that. Besides, it's all over the news and the hospital called me. Imagine my surprise you had checked out, even though they asked you to stay a few more hours for observation." He started shedding his clothes in front of her. "Start talking. I'm coming in for a thorough examination."

Bella apologized for not calling him, but her phone got smashed during the altercation. She turned around and climbed on his legs as soon as he got settled in the warm water. She held his face in her hands. "It wasn't a big deal. I swear. Look at me. I'm still alive and well."

Jacob's eyes focused on her left shoulder. The black and blue tone of her skin proved her a liar. He touched her ever so gently and she winced. "Sorry, baby. I want to kill him. In fact, I think a certain someone will leave the jail unlocked, if I ask nicely."

"Well, he's locked up tight and Dad better not give you the keys. Let the justice system do its job. No vigilantism is necessary."

"Bells, the truth. You know it's impossible to lie to me. Tell me everything. I heard shots were fired and a female deputy was involved. I practically lost my damn mind for a second until I calmed down enough to feel you. At least that comforted me somewhat until I got to the hospital to find out you only dislocated your shoulder and hadn't been shot."

"Shot. Oh please, he was a junkie with horrible aim. The gun discharged in the struggle. Just a day at the office. Sure, my shoulder hurts like a bitch, but I'm better already just being home in your arms."

Jacob supported her career choices. He never held her back as she pursued her dreams, but he liked that she settled on a small town force with her father in charge and stayed away from big city detective work. They all fell into a false sense of security since police work in Forks wasn't exactly dangerous. Bella kept it to herself that when the gun went off, she saw her life flash before her eyes. If the bullet would have strayed ever-so-slightly to the left, the outcome wouldn't be at all the same. And she wasn't ready to leave her life with Jacob, especially now.

Her husband tenderly inspected every last inch of her. He found the scrapes and bruises she didn't know existed. It was a routine call. Bella had been on plenty of disorderly pickups. Apparently, this guy was at the end of his rope hoping to rob the diner in search of enough cash to acquire another fix. He pulled a gun on her partner not her, but Bella saw how scared the perp was. She knew she could take him down and that's what she did without thinking. Of course, things got a little crazy and she didn't expect the fall to dislocate her shoulder, but she was fine. She assured Jake again.

"Bells, what about the baby?"

He knew? She had been planning a special dinner date to reveal the news. Hell, she only suspected until they confirmed it for her in the ER.

"How?" He pointed to his nose. "But you don't phase any longer."

"Doesn't matter. The senses haven't dulled as much as I thought they would and I swear ever since I sniffed this pup, they've been even stronger for some reason. I was going to tell you, but Sam said he did that with Emily and it pissed her off. I'm not sure how hormonal you are yet. When did you plan on telling me?"

"Tomorrow. I have a roast thawing. I was making a special candlelight dinner to announce it. I've only suspected about a week and a half. The doctor was going to give me an injection for pain, so I voiced my concern. They checked me over, everything appeared normal. I'm almost seven weeks."

"Bells, I'm not trying to pull the macho man stuff, but you can't run around chasing would-be robbers and crackheads in your condition. I'd really like you to take a leave of absence."

"No, I'd be bored out of mind. I heard pregnancy makes time go slower." She admitted her father was most likely going to have her pushing papers around the office or helping old ladies cross the street after today and that was before he knew the big news.

She suspected this subject wasn't closed, but they would find a compromise. That's what she and Jacob always did. He didn't want to quit phasing for the longest time even though all the others had. He liked being able to protect her. He worried for a long time that Edward might come back, but he never did. Bella urged him to make Edward a distant memory. It took a long time to get where they were, an everyday couple apart from the supernatural.

Jacob's hand went under the water and he rubbed slow circles around her navel. He grinned. For the first time since getting in the tub with her, the tension evaporated. "We made a baby, Bells. I can't believe it. Do you have any idea happy I am?"

"I think so. I feel the same way. A long time ago, I was the last person who ever pictured herself as a mother, but now it feels like an honor. I'm having your baby. I love our life."

Jacob leaned in to capture her mouth with his own. Bella made a move to get as close as possible. She wrapped her legs around his body and moaned into his mouth when his desire rubbed against her heated core.

He broke them apart to suggest they move their celebration to the bedroom. Bella agreed. She was pruning from the long soak.

Jacob took care of her like she was helpless. She joked he wouldn't allow her to step out of the tub on her own accord. "Are you going to carry me from here on out?"

"I might. Don't tempt me."

Jacob wrapped her tightly in a plush towel to walk them into the bedroom. His phone rattled from where he tossed it on the way in the bathroom. He said he needed to answer all the worried texts and missed calls.

"I sent out a group text 'Bella's resting. I'm taking care of her. She's fine.' How's that?"

"Taking care of me? I think I like the sound of that." Bella came up behind her husband and placed a row of kisses to his muscular back. She loved that strong back and swore she'd never miss an opportunity to praise it. Jake groaned.

"A little lower."

He twitched when she caressed his tickle spot with her lips. "On your back, Mr. Black."

He dropped his phone on the floor with a thud. "Your wish is my command." Bella told him she needed to be on top since her shoulder was tender. "Aw damn. That's never so fucking hot, I cum just picturing it. I guess I'll suffer through it for the sake of your injury."

Bella swatted his stomach from her perch across his thighs. "Shut up. I know you like it when I take charge. I've owned you since the day I popped the buttons on my blouse in your office. My memory is very long and I'm never letting you forget how you were putty in my..." she stopped there. It might be better to show him instead of retelling the story. Her left arm was achy, but her dominant hand was all she needed. She grasped his length between her fingers and started up a steady rhythm. Bella knew exactly how he preferred things. Jacob's grunts and curses signaled her performance proved satisfactory.

He groaned. "Come on, Bells. I need to be inside you already."

She backed up, shaking her head the whole time. "Not yet. We're reminiscing." He was about to argue until she took him into her mouth. Jacob gladly accepted her offer. He propped himself on his elbows to watch. His fingers threaded into her hair. She briefly paused to make eye contact. He nodded his approval. They kept watch on each other a few minutes until Jacob couldn't take it anymore.

"Now Bells," his voice commanded.

Bella let go with a resounding pop and shimmied up his legs. She lifted. He grasped each side of her ass. Jacob helped lower her onto his rigid cock.

She purred how good he felt. Jacob rose to meet her. Bella tightened her legs around his waist. They both stilled and clung to each other's bodies. "I love you so much, honey."

Bella planted another kiss to his lips. "Back at you, lover." She knew what he was thinking even though he remained silent. "It's fine. I'm not even hurting. I want this, Jake. We need it. Just be gentle." He hiked one eyebrow. "Okay, not too gentle. Be yourself. Let's just be us."

Jacob looped his strong hands under her thighs and pulled her until she felt every inch of him buried inside her. Bella threw her head back. "Yes. More. Just like that."

He gave her exactly what she requested. Jacob pulled and tugged her legs. So much for her being in control; he was such a beast in the sack. Their lovemaking was stellar as usual. She could never get enough. He said the same thing. Their need was insatiable, but so satisfying at the same time. Bella bounced with each thrust until she was practically seeing double. He only gave her a slight reprieve after her first orgasm when he fell to his back. She rode the rest of the experience out high above him with his eyes glued to her and his hands in all the right places.

Bella collapsed on his chest when he spilled his release deep within her. She might have landed a little too hard because her injured shoulder let itself be known once more.

"Ow."

"Sorry. Maybe I'm not the best husband. I should've let you rest up. Instead, I put you through a workout."

Bella clung to him and kissed over his damp skin. They were both sated and sweaty.

"No way. That was the best therapy. I never thought of the shoulder until just now. Don't ever question that you aren't the best husband. You were made for me, remember?"

"Yep. It works both ways." Jacob brushed a strand of hair from her face. She felt his penetrating gaze to the depths of her soul. "I couldn't exist without you. I'm so glad you and the baby are okay. Don't ever scare me like that again. I mean it, Bells."

"I won't. I won't take unnecessary risks. I promise."

Jacob lifted enough to kiss her lips again. When they pulled apart, she made an observation, "I'll never understand how you do that."

"What? Kiss you? It's easy. Your lips are like soft rose petals. I just pucker up, press against them and relish the taste of you."

She giggled. "No, not kissing, which you do like a pro, by the way. I mean, how do you look at me like that? Like I'm the only woman, no scratch that... like I'm the only person in existence. We've been together for years, made love hundreds of times and you still make it as special as our first time. I really love that about you, Jake."

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. Bella squeezed him tighter. She could hear the strong hum of his heart against her ear. She turned her head and kissed him there. For a minute, she thought he drifted off to sleep. It wouldn't be the first time he passed out after sex.

Jacob cleared his throat, so Bella lifted her head to still find him looking at her the exact way she tried to describe. Her entire body turned liquid under his heated gaze. Bella's shoulder ached and her body needed rest, but she could very well go another round if he asked. He held her cheek in his palm.

"I don't know how to look at you any other way, so I have no answer to your question."

"Forget it. I don't need an answer, but don't ever stop."

Bella relaxed again as Jacob caressed her stomach. She fought the urge drift off to sleep. Jacob chatted and she listened. He was so excited the news was out in the open. He wanted to talk about their future and how happy he was about the baby they created. At least, he seemed to push aside his fears over her occupation. They didn't talk about the accident, but she suspected he would bring it up again. He and Charlie would probably devise a plot about putting her behind bulletproof glass while she was confined to a desk job.

She hoped Angela didn't get jealous. "She's has baby fever since Leah. Seth said a definitive 'no' until he finishes medical school. I kinda wish we could be pregnant together like Kim and Emily were."

"Every damn one of you women got baby fever after Lahote knocked up Leah. You all thought that was a bad boy romance novel."

"Well, they are adorable. I'm so happy for their little family."

"Yeah, yeah. They are well suited for each other. I guess, but it wasn't that romantic. I know for a fact they were both bored one night when Paul said, 'Wanna fuck?' For some unknown reason, Leah didn't punch him in the nuts like usual."

Bella mumbled in her groggy state. "Life is so perfect. Our family and friends are happy and healthy. I have the handsomest husband, who is a skilled lover and tender father-in-the making to come home to everyday."

"Did you take those pain meds? You sound a little goofy and sentimental."

"No, silly. I only took a Tylenol. I'm serious. I'm forever indebted to your wolf for choosing me. I should call my mom and thank her for being a bitch and shipping me off to Dad's as well."

"It wasn't only my wolf, Bells. I wanted you even when the circumstances were all wrong."

"Nothing about us was ever wrong, Jake. It was just a little complicated, but we proved how right we were and that's what we will continue to do for many years to come. I love you."

"You, too. I'll do everything in my power to prove that to you. I will never stop. You have my word..."

She finished his statement, "and your word is your bond."

* * *

.

.

.

 _At the treaty line._

Alice Cullen shivered even though temperature didn't affect her human-like facade. "We shouldn't be here, Edward."

"Why? I proved to you the wolves are gone. We've scanned the whole region for hundreds of square miles. The pack no longer phases. We waited long enough."

"I thought you would have let it go by now. She's married and happy. The dog said he'd destroy you if you ever came back."

"But that's not possible now, is it? He's a weak human and he'll never see us coming."

"Us? No, count me out. I'm done."

"Alice, have you forgotten you're the one that saw her as one of us? She's my mate."

Alice concentrated. Visions of Bella came through from time to time once the pack stopped phasing, but none had been clear lately. She saw much more than she bargained for this time. She managed to lock down the vision before Edward saw too much.

"Curses. That mutt couldn't control himself, could he? That complicates things."

"Edward, she's a mother or will be soon. Let it go. We have struggled years to prove we are not monsters. You wouldn't harm innocent babies. She is having one of each. I saw the pink and blue blankets."

She also reminded him so many of those early visions of Bella in the beginning were fleeting. Edward knew damn well, they disappeared as soon as Bella really got to know him.

"I would never harm Bella's children, but there's still a way for us to be together. I'm sure of it."

Alice opened her mind up completely so Edward would see the rest.

His eyes widened. "That's impossible. You're wrong."

"The alpha will make good on his threat. I guess the wolf never fully retreated." Alice saw Edward's head roll across a snow covered ground seconds after seeing the vision of two babies in Bella's arms.

"That's your future if you go back for her. I'm leaving. This place gives me the creeps."

Edward hated admitting he was wrong about anything, he always acted superior. If she had to go for Carlisle to pull him away once and for all, she would, but she could see his resolve crumbling. He might claim he hated his existence without Bella, but he didn't seem too eager about losing his head either.

He twisted his face at her, "That sounds absurd coming from an immortal. Nothing should frighten you. I still think, perhaps..." his voice trailed off and Alice shook her head side to side.

"Jacob Black scares me. Face it, brother. His love story with Bella is reality. You and Bella were merely a fantasy from the start." Alice caught his attention with a strong grasp on his shoulder. "Race you back to Seattle."

Edward cheated and got a head-start. He possessed a sneaky under-handed side that he disguised well except from Alice. She should have known he wouldn't give her a warning, but then again, she was fairly distracted. Would Edward finally listen to reason and take her advice that Bella was never actually his? She promised silently to the only human friend she ever cared about that she'd be on the lookout, in case Edward changed his mind and refused to accept defeat. He could very well be moving on and moving forward for the first time in five years or he could be hatching his most maniacal scheme to date. Only time would tell...

 ***********The End**********

 _ **~Thanks so much for reading.**_

 _ **Did that just happen? Yep, it sure did. This has been a great ride, dear readers. I appreciate each and everyone of you. I would still love to pick Perfect Relations back up and finish it, but I'm not convinced I have it in me. At least, I managed to take this story where I wanted it to go and end it with a smile on my face.**_


End file.
